Turncoat
by tulipsaside
Summary: Hermione turns to the Dark Lord and learns the difference between light and dark the hard way. A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Turncoat                                                  N. R. Brown 

**The usual mumbo-jumbo gobbledygook and claptrap!**

· All Harry Potter concepts belong not to I, but the esteemed J.K Rowling. Which I'm sure you already know. However, I will not take credit for her work, nor do I want to. This is written for entertainment and no assets, money, funds, wealth, nor fame or recognition shall come to me. I just like spending my free time thinking up crazy impossible stories for Severus and Co. (But in all honesty no amount of wishing on bright stars has brought Severus Snape to me yet, although I am hopeful. :0) Well without further ado… 

· Oh wait… One more thing… This is also a Hermione and Severus paring… which is probably why you're reading it, nonetheless I thought I'd mention it, and the fact that I do not condone the practice of student and teacher relations even in slightest. But I'm hooked on the SS/HG ship, and I have this horrible feeling that in the Cannon our dear Potion Master will in the end not get the girl… (Although I'd be happy to take away the ache in his heart) 

            **Prologue-**

Hermione Granger sat down in the Great Hall in time for the owls to drop in with the mail. She never was one for large deposits of mail; in fact she rarely paid attention to the deliveries. That is until today, the twentieth of October. She was idly picking through her food while secretly looking out for a small brown non-descript barn owl. The only distinguishing mark would be few stark black feathers on the inside of its wings. As if on cue, said bird flew directly for her and confidently perched on her plate. It dropped an envelope onto her plate sealed with a large black smudge of wax. It nodded in acknowledgement and took off. A small smile tugged at her lips as she pocketed the letter.

            " What's that Hermione?" Ron ever the tactless boy she knew him as, asked through a bite of some unfortunate morsel.

            " Just a letter from my Mum." She sighed leveling her voice with boredom.

            " They haven't written in quite some time?" Harry was more astute than the well-minded redhead.

            " I get a few now and then. They've been really busy with working and all." She smiled.  

            Harry gave her an appraising look and then nodded. She let out a small breath and continued to eat.

            However, three sets of eyes were gazing at her thoughtfully.

                        1.         

                                               The apple falls far from the tree.

            A month and seven years ago, Hermione Granger pulled the tattered sorting hat onto her bushy hair literally willing the hat to speak. It had told her that her loyalty was a force to be reckoned with and that her intellect would set her apart from all who knew her. These facts she would have no problem telling anyone who asked. However, before the hat called its choice it had whispered smugly that her loyalties would be tested significantly due to her impressive intelligence and that by putting her in Gryffindor it felt it could buy her sometime, so as to think more clearly on the idea, and think she did.     

            Seven years she had worked hard and tried to learn as much as she could. She immersed herself in her studies proving to that horrid hat that she was indeed a force to be reckoned with and she could control her life well enough. Head Master Albus Dumbeldore was her king she would follow him into the whims of battle, or so she thought. Little by little she edged away from the twinkling old man and more towards the gray field. She did not appose him nor did she believe him to be altogether suitable.  

            So now came the time to choose. Hermione was all for choices she never did rush into anything without the maximum amount of thought poured through every detail. She had researched what she could on the Dark Arts and she craved for more, but deep down she knew what Voldemort was and what he stood for. From her studies she learned that Tom Riddle was part Muggle and that he despised Muggleborns. Which was what she was. However, she was always a very powerful witch and he knew this. What didn't set well with her was at the very least was the thought of betraying Harry and Ron. She knew that he-who-must-not-be-name would use her friendship with Harry to his benefit, and that was unsettling. Only that even deeper down she wanted to prove to that she was in fact more than just a mud blood; but a brilliant witch with a thirst to learn.

            And now was her chance. Sitting in her hands as she settled into an abandoned corner of the library was her chance.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_It has come to our attention that you have a desire to apply for one of our prestigious positions. We the council feel your support could prove to be vastly essential for our cause. Therefore, we have scheduled a consultation for the eleventh of November at eight. Please, be prompt when arriving at the Far East end of Hogsmead where you will be escorted to the interview._

_Sincerely yours._

            Twenty-two days left till her interview. To say she was nervous was an understatement, however, she believed she could thwart any attention from Harry enough to get what she wanted out of this, Voldemort be damned. With that said she spelled the letter with a strong ward and tucked it into her shirt pocket next to her wand. 

            " I mean how hard can it be." She asked herself as she made the way to her room.

            " More than you can possibly know Miss. Granger." Albus voiced whispered sadly as he turned away from her retreating form.

                                                                 ~~~~~*~~~~~~

**Okay what do you think? **

**I hope you like it… it's my first real attempt at this.**


	2. Ch 2

                                                                        2.

                                                            Reap what you sow.

            Severus Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry made his way to the Headmasters office, his black robes swelling out from behind him as he walked swiftly. It wasn't a surprise that he was being called to Dumbledore he knew that this meeting pertained to Hogwarts very own Head Girl. He had seen the bronzed owl flutter to her earlier this evening. He knew with certainty what the little owl had delivered. Professor Snape spoke the password quickly as he gently rubbed his left forearm. He knew very well indeed what was in her envelope.

            " Severus." Albus ushered him into a chair. " I assume you know as to why I've asked you here?"

            " Undeniably, Headmaster. Although I am quite concerned as to what I can do."            

            " She needs supervision, Severus. She's an exceptionally intelligent witch and I have no doubt that she could be convinced that this is certainly the wrong path."

            The Headmaster eyed Severus carefully. He had no doubt the boy was deeply affected by this news.

            Snape felt a twinge of pressure behind his eyes.

            " And you believe me to be her proverbial light at the end of the tunnel, I assume?"

Dumbledore sighed. " You have been there, Severus. You know what to expect and you can challenge her mind long enough for us to convince her."

            " And if she suspects me a traitor to the Dark Lord what then? Where does that leave me if the little chit turns me in?" 

            " Severus, you know as well as I do that you can use your emissary role to help her. If in fact she is faithful to Voldemort than she will see you as an ally. If she is not then she will come to me."

            "What shall my pretense be, for me to get close enough to convince her?"

Severus sighed, deeply. Albus, always made him take such high risks. He knew for damn certain that if she were faithful to the Dark Lord he would die by her hands if she were to suspect him.

" She did apply for a potions senior project."

" Albus, we're playing with fire here. She was there when I showed my dark mark. She knows I am a spy." 

" But, ' Albus held his hand up to stop him. ' you can use that to your advantage."

Severus sighed. " You want me to gain her trust, enough to find out her intentions, then manipulate it so she believes me to be a faithful minion of the Dark Lords and at the same time plant the seed in her mind that what she's doing is wrong?"

" We cannot loose her, Severus. She needs to know exactly what she's up against if she goes through with this." 

Severus knew when he had been defeated. The old man had a point she did indeed need to know what she was getting herself into.

" I will write to her, my acceptance for her senior project."

" Thank you, Severus, and I assure you Ms. Granger thanks you as well."

Severus made his way to his chambers. He was defiantly achieving a tension ache between his eyes. What had he gotten himself into? He was laying the stones for his death with every step he took. The girl knew he was a spy. She had been there when he showed Fudge. How was he going to convince her that he was actually faithful to the Dark Lord? _" Well it can't be as hard as pulling one over on the Dark Lord himself, Severus." _A sneering voice echoed in his mind. _" She's only a teenaged female."_

Severus reached his office and sat at his desk. Reaching for a quill and parchment he began her letter of acceptance as self-depreciating thought crept into his mind. 

_"It's her second one today."_


	3. Ch 3

3.

                                                   Do onto others.

Draco Malfoy was shocked; Hermione "mud blood" Granger received a letter from the Dark Council. There had to have been a mistake, or so he thought up until his own owl had dropped a letter from his father. It had stated, very clearly that he was to meet with Granger and escort her to their manor for the interview, and that in the meantime he should introduce himself to that of the newest member. Draco had already met with the Dark Lord, and was to watch and learn at these meetings, not being allowed to participate nor to get his mark until after graduation. However, he never would have guessed Granger to willing seek out such attention. In a sense it awed him, she was certainly intelligent and powerful but well she was a mud blood, not fit to walk the earth and such. And now she would be beside him as, dare he think it, and equal? It was too much. But his feelings aside he had his fathers bidding to do. So he went to seek her out, hopefully she'd be alone, although he did notice she didn't spend as much time with Potter and Weasley. He looked at the clock, ten till eleven, time for their rounds as Head boy and girl.

Hermione had left in surprised satisfaction. She had never imagined Snape to accept her proposal for a Potions Senior project, but what shocked her even more so was his last comment.

_Miss. Granger_

_I have decided to accept your proposal. We will begin tomorrow after dinner in my office. Be prompt. _

_S.S_

_-Congratulations on your up and coming conference._

She knew he had been spying for Dumbledore for sometime now. But what she couldn't figure out was if he in fact wanted her to remember that he was a spy and thus had informed Dumbledore of her loyalties or if he was faithful to the Dark Lord and was merely letting her know that he knew. She decided to play it safe and let him make the first move. It would do her no good to get caught before she made her final decision.

She was shook from her thoughts as Draco appeared in front of her.

            " Granger, I hear a congratulations are in order." He smiled.

            " Pray tell what do you mean?" Feigning innocence.

" Hermione, we are to be family now. I am to escort you to your interview." He stuck his hand out to her. " I have to say though I was surprised to receive Fathers letter informing me. But all the same I'm glad to see you've realized your potential to our side." 

She shook his hand. " I'm glad to see we've found common ground finally, even if I'm only a Mud Blood." She was baiting him and he knew it. He could see it in the way she held herself.

" Muggle born or not, Granger, you are being issued a rare chance to prove us all wrong."  She faltered briefly, that's exactly what she wanted, a chance to prove herself.

They continued with their rounds and Head duties. Leaving Hermione to her thoughts. All in all, she felt things were finally going well. 

            The next day after dinner found her walking towards Professor Snapes office. Her notes on some of the ideas she'd like to pursue for her project clamped under her right arm. She knocked lightly on his door.

            " Enter." His voice rang out.

            She opened the door keeping her chin high and her back straight. She stood in front of him a small smile playing around her lips. _" It's a power game with him, 'mione just don't rise to any of his bait."_

" Miss. Granger, thank you for being on time. I see you've prepared a few notes for us to go over?" 

            " Yes, Sir." 

He motioned for her to sit.

Severus could tell she was judging the best way to regard him. _" Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."_ He thought with a rueful grin.

            She watched him carefully. Mentally battling with her self. _" Don't give anything away. You're still just little Hermione Granger, Potter and Weasley's brain, the insufferable know-it-all, and one third of the Golden trio. You don't know what he's playing at yet."_

            " Miss. Granger I do have to say that I'm looking forward to working with you. I'm glad to see you've applied yourself and took the initiative to seek out better opportunities." 

            _" He's baiting you. It's a play on words."_ Her thoughts running ramped through her mind. 

            " Sir, I'm extremely pleased to be working with you. It's quite an honor. I've been told you haven't taken on a Senior Project in quite a few years."  She smiled.

            _"She's defiantly becoming quite the little junior death eater. But she's so naïve as to what actually is going to happen when she gives herself up to them; to me. "_ He thought sadly. " Indeed. I've yet to see any potential. What exactly are your plans for this project?"

            " I've several, really but they all boil down to effectively developing a potion which would render a person invulnerable to most battle tactics and curses."

            " Very interesting, and highly valuable, for the up and coming war." His eyes narrowed in challenge.

            " Exactly, sir."  She met his stare, dead on. _" I'm not so insufferable now." _She thought mentally sneering.

            Silence rung throughout the room, Severus knew there was no way he'd be able to convince her until after her interview.

            " You will have a laboratory for your project. I want you to keep up with the assigned reading but you will not attend class. However, I want you to spend at least thirty hours a week on practical assignments the rest will be used for research. You will write weekly reports on your progress and we will meet every two days to go over your notes. You must also be aware that we shall share the laboratory, as it is also where I do my research. Understood?" 

            " Perfectly, sir." He walked her to the door, telling her to meet him twenty minutes before class the next day so he could show her to the lab. 

            " Good evening, sir."

            " Good evening, Miss Granger." And with that she left.


	4. Ch 4

                                                                        4.                     

                                    That which does not kill us only makes us stronger.

            When Hermione opened the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were waiting for her. 

            " Hey, Hermione, where have you been?" Harry asked while looking up from his chess game.

            " I had to speak to Professor Snape about my Senior Project." She turned away from them eager to make it to her room without incident.

            " What? You're doing your Senior Project with Snape?" Ron yelled practically jumping from his chair.

            " Yes.' She turned again.' I need to get to my room, boys I have a lot of work to do." 

            She walked up the stairs. Ron and Harry starring after her.

            " I don't like this. She's acting very strange." Harry walked up the stairs to the Head Girls room.

            " What do you think we should do?" Ron asked.

            " We're going to call her out on it. She's hiding something." 

Hermione sat carelessly onto her bed. She didn't want to get Harry and Ron involved anymore. She knew she was taking chances with joining the Dark Lord but she was in no way going to bring along Harry and Ron. Not that they were as chummy as they use to be. 

            " Why does this have to be so bloody complicated." She whispered to the room.

            _"Because, you're on your way to being an adult, and being an adult makes you take chances, and ask questions."_ The traitorous voice sung in her head.

            " I need a long hot bath." She walked to the far left door impatiently, but a knock stopped her.

            " Yes?" she called.

            " It's us 'mione. We need to talk to you. It's important." 

            " Shit." She spoke under her breath " One minute I'll be right there."

            Harry and Ron stood just beyond her archway.

            " Guys, I was getting ready to take a shower what's so important?"

            " We know something is bothering you. You've been avoiding us." Concern etched into Ron's face.

            " I've just been busy. I'm nervous about this project and NEWTS coming up. I have a lot more things happening this year than the lasts few. You have to understand that." She could see that shying away from them was harder than she initially thought.

            " We can understand that, Hermione, but we miss you. We're only here for a few more months and then its over." Harry shifted his weight; so far Ron had done all the talking. Which concerned her very much.

            " You haven't been out with us in a such a long time. We're going to sneak to Honeydukes this weekend come along with us. Sirius said he'd meet us." Harry finally spoke.

            It was now or never Hermione thought. " What makes you think I ever liked sneaking into that bloody sweet shop. Its time you two grow up. I'm not like you.' She practically screamed. ' And maybe I never was."

            The shock that lived in their face was heartbreaking, but it was all for the better. Hermione knew she never really fit in with them. Intellectually anyways, Snape was right all they ever thought she was good for was copying homework off of.

            " What's that suppose to mean?" Ron's face was burning with rage.

            " It means I don't think we have enough in common to be friends anymore. It means I don't think we ever had enough to begin with."

            " You seemed to be fine with everything over the summer? What's changed? " Harry starred her down. 

            "Everything,' she yelled. "Absolutely everything. And at the same time nothing. I'm still Hermione Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all, Harry and Ron's brain. And I'm sick of it. Amazing isn't it? Who knew the little mud blood had it in her?" 

            " Mud blood we've never called you that. We've never cared."  Ron screamed.  
            " Thank you, Ron, you've made my point perfectly clear. You've never cared."

            " Hermione, we have cared more than anything else in the world. We've always gone through everything together, why should it stop now? We need you. I need you because you've kept me composed when I needed it the most."

            Hermione started to laugh. All the thoughts she had built up over the past few years started pouring out of her now.               
            " You, Famous Harry Potter, Champion of the wizarding world, finally admits it. He's nothing without his sidekicks." Students were starting to come out into the hall.

            Harry's face was flashing a pale deathly white. 

            " What's that suppose to mean?" He asked while Ron stood his mouth gaping open.    

            " Exactly what I've said. You're nothing but a glorified statue for us all to hide behind. You've never given the slightest thought into preparing for this war. Because it is a war, Harry! You just fly around on your little broom hoping that if you ignore it, it'll all go away. But it doesn't. What kind of hope are you?" She lifted her chin defiantly.

            " Goodbye, Hermione." He said sadly and turned to walk away. 

            " What's the matter with you." Ron asked as he stormed out after Harry.

            " I'm growing up Ron, I'm growing up." She said softly as she shut the door.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~

            The next morning Hermione woke up early as to avoid a good majority of the student body at breakfast. She ate quickly and headed for the dungeons to start to work with Snape. She calmly knocked on his office door.

            " Come in." He called.

            " Sir, I know I'm a bit early but I'd like to get to work as soon as possible. I have most of the day to work, but I have my Transfiguration class after lunch."

            His eyes narrowed as he folded his arms across his chest. " Fine follow me Miss. Granger."

            He took her through a side door into a large room where two long workbenches sat in the middle. All four walls where lined with shelves and bookcases.  He stopped and handed her a set of keys.

            " The bronze one is for this room you can enter through the far left door as to not disturb my office every time you need to work. The silver is to the supply closet. I trust you're intelligent enough to understand the importance of locking up after you leave?"

            " Yes, sir." 

            " Good then you may begin. If you need any reference books not already on the shelves please make me a list, and I'll have Madame Pince hold them for you."

            " Thank you." She set her notes onto the table and went to the shelf for a cauldron. She set in onto the table and started a small fire underneath. Severus watched her work. Impressed at the care she took as she chopped and peeled ingredients.

            " Miss Granger I shall return in an hour. If you need assistance I shall be in my classroom." 

            She nodded her head in agreement.

            He made his way back to his office. He had talked to Albus the night before. Explaining to him that she would not trust him until she was sure he was faithful to the Dark Lord. Therefore Severus needed a good deal of information to "leak out" to Voldemort at the next meeting. Albus had agreed and told him to inform them of the new wards placed on the school this term and of being granted permission to order a few illicit items for Severus research that could "perk" the Dark Lords interest. Severus prayed that this would be enough to persuade the girl, and that by seeing in fact that he was present at the meeting would help as well. However, Dumbledore being the resourceful wizard that he was had also suggested that he keep her potions progress as slow as possible at least until they could persuade her into using it for their side. God, what the girl gotten herself into? What would possess her into joining the Death Eaters? _" What prompted you, Severus?" _A voice quivered through his mind. He shook his head trying to clear his mind from that train of thought. _" This isn't about me, it's about that silly little girl getting in over her head." _He moved into his classroom as the seventh years glided in.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay what do you think? I hope everyone is enjoying it so far.


	5. Ch 5

                                                                        5.

                                    Whenever I'm caught between two evils I take the 

                                                One I haven't tried yet. –May West

For Hermione, time had past quickly. She spent most of her time in the lab working diligently on her project. Only she was having an appallingly hard time succeeding. In fact every time she would complete a step and make some headway into doing well she would come back to find the project two steps behind where she left off.

To say she was frustrated would have been the understatement of the year. She needed this project to be successful, if not perfect. She had planned on presenting the results at her "interview" only now she couldn't. Of course she could explain the idea and progress she had made but she doubted highly that the Dark Lord would be impressed with just "ideas".  So she sought out help. She had a few minutes before her meeting with Professor Snape. He had definitely shown interest in her project and had helped her obtain many books and scrolls that she otherwise would have never been able to get. 

Only there was something odd about the way he watched her work when they shared the lab together. Something in his eyes told her that he wasn't entirely trustworthy. So she had refrained from bringing it to his attention that she indeed was having trouble. But in the end her yearning to excel had out won her suspensions.

            " Miss Granger?" He called as he stepped into the lab.

            " Yes, Sir. I'm here."

            " Good, have you your reports for this week?"

            " Yes, but I'm having a few problems." She noticed Snapes body stiffen at that.

            " What sort of problems, Miss. Granger." He leaned against the table as he spoke.

            " Well you see, it seems that every time I make advances in the development I return to find the potion faulty." She handed over her folder.

            He opened it carefully, his eyes scanning over her report.

            " Have you tried adding the ginger root before the cardinal beak?"

            " Indeed I have sir. In fact, going over my notes along with my calculations the potion should only be a week away from completion. Only I just checked the potion and it seems that its in truth the potion has reverted back to its original step."

            Snape raised his eyebrow in acknowledgment. " Miss. Granger, might I suggest you start over, perhaps the problem lies in a miscalculation on your part." He could tell she was infuriated by this suggestion.

            " Sir that would take months, and I've went over my calculations and they are in theory correct."  She shook her head.

            " Miss. Granger it is only the end of October. I hardly think two or three months would prove implacable to your research. You have until the end of the term to complete your project." Snape noticed her clench her jar and ball her fist.

            " Sir, it is imperative that this potion be ready as soon as possible. I have been working on these theories well over a year now. To start over would be foolish."

            Snape knew he'd have to tread lightly here. If she suspected him to be the reason the potion was muddled then he might as well pick out a nice plot for his grave. Time to give her a little push.

            " Miss Granger, I can assure you that he will accept your eagerness to help, along with your work so far." 

            Her eyes widened.

            " Sir?"

            "I have known for sometime now as to why this potion is so important. Why do you think I agreed to allow it?"

            She narrowed her eyes at him. " Sir, I do believe we have two completely different ideas as to the usefulness of this particular potion."

            He laughed a low short gurgle. "You would do good to accept that I am quite aware of your loyalties for they are along the lines of mine."

            It was her turn to laugh. " Sir, I do believe you are wrong."

            A dark mask came across his features as he began to roll up his left sleeve.

            " Miss. Granger, things are not always what they seem."

            He shoved his arm out to her as he quietly spoke. " I wear this mark with pride."

            " Professor, you seem to forget' she said as she looked up from his arm.' I was there when Dumbledore asked you to return to the Dark Lord. And you expect me believe you are in fact faithful to Lord Voldemort?" She smirked, daring him to deny it.

            Snapes eyes flashed, as he rolled his sleeve down.

            "If I were in fact against Lord Voldemort do you think him to be a fool not to see through me? I am quite talented in most areas but acting is not one of my fortes. I assure you that we are on the same side."

            He could she was having a hard time excepting this.

            " If you need further proof of my loyalty then know that over the last few weeks if I had chose to do so you could have been turned over to the authorities twice over. But I have been informed by the Dark Lord of your potential and he has asked me to oversea your work."

            " Sir if you are in fact loyal to the cause, might I ask a favor then?" She smiled lightly. If he agreed she could accept him as loyal if he did not she would turn him in.

            " Miss Granger if it is imperative to you, then you have my word." He gave a mock bow.

            " I would very much like to brew a supply of Veritaserum." She questioned.

            His eyes flashed and he stood up straight. " I will supply you with all the ingredients you will need, we can even call it your extra credit for the term." He smirked.

            She nodded her head in agreement, and went back to her botched potion, intent on making up for the lost steps.

            " Sir,' She asked meekly. ' do you really believe he will be satisfied with what I've prepared so far."

            "I can honestly say that he will be thoroughly delighted with your offerings."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~

            Severus was worried. He had not expected her to be so cunning. Her "favor" was a stroke of genius. He knew he'd have to be very careful as to not bring any more suspicions to himself. If he mucked up her "extra-credit" she'd know for sure he was up to something. His mind was reeling as he made his way into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. The Great Hall was decorated superbly as always. He took his seat at the head table, as his eyes scanned the room. He could see Granger sitting at the far end of the table alone her head bent over a book scribbling onto some parchment, he noticed Potter and Weasley glance down at here every few minutes. He knew she had brushed them off weeks ago news did travel fast through these walls. He was watching her intently as he ate. He wondered how long she had thought about doing this. He understood her desire to be drawn to the dark arts. It was thrilling; there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't have to fight his way back to the light. Each morning he awoke with such a violent urge to submerge himself in darkness that it made him physically ill to deny it, and this girl with such a magnificent intelligence wanted to willing breathe it in. A crushing wave of melancholy flooded through him. He felt saddened that it came to this for her, she was so beautiful and young and she wanted to waste it on something so unworthy. Severus shook his head clearing his thoughts, scoffing at himself. _"When did bushy-hair, buck teeth become beautiful? You're loosing it old man. Only she is beautiful." _He whispered to himself_. _He noticed that dinner was over and everyone was getting ready for the dance as Hermione Granger made her way out of the great hall heading for the rose bushes, alone.

            "Oh seek your newer ways and be left in sorrow.[1]" He spoke as he left for his rooms.

  


* * *

[1] - Quote comes from Dorothy Parker   :0)              


	6. Ch 6

                                                                        **6.         **

I fear nothing so much as a man who is witty all day. -Marquise De Sevigne

            Hermione's frustration extended to the broken beakers and bottles smashed against the labs walls. She was exhausted and felt defeated. Three days until her meeting and she had yet to produce anything useful. All she had was theories and notes. How was she to prove herself as capable if she couldn't make her own potion? She sat with her back against the wall next to a large pile of glass, liquid spilling out onto the floor. 

            " Three bloody days." She murmured as she pulled her wand out and cleaned up the mess at her feet. 

            " Well at least the Veritaserum is done." She sighed. 

            She didn't really have any use for the Veritaserum she just wanted to make it, and the only way to was to get Snape to procure the ingredients. She still had her doubts as to whether or not he was a true Death Eater but she knew he'd have just as much to loose if he turned her in, not that it mattered if she got caught. She knew that she could earn her keep in the Dark Lords circle she just wanted a chance to learn as much as she could. No matter the cost. She kept telling herself that the politics of the Dark Lord where that, only politics. She didn't believe in the propaganda but she liked the benefits. As long as she stayed impassive and kept Voldemort well supplied with the potions and charms she'd come up with from the knowledge she'd gain then she was content. 

            Only she now as she pressed her head against the stone wall she felt pathetic. Three days and all she had was the first stage of one potion that could improve witches or wizards abilities beyond belief. She stood, determination etched into her face. 

            " If I can complete the potion the least I can do is bring it as close to done as possible." And so she set to work.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~

            Hermione smoothed down her dress robe weary of creases underneath she wore a comfortable black pantsuit. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun. She held her chin high as she made her way out of the dorm room. Ignoring all the intense looks she received as she walked. She made her way to entrance hall without incident. One quick glance around before she pulled open the door and stepped out onto the grounds. Finding the path to Hogsmead she walked briskly she had little over a half hour to meet Draco. Calming her nerves she quickened her pace. 

            Hogsmead was clear except a few last minute shoppers and dinner reservations. She made her way to the far east side with five minutes to spare. She spotted Draco easily enough. His hair slicked back and his black robes stirring at his feet as he walked. He had a smirk on his face as he walked to her.

            " Evening, Granger." He nodded.

            " Draco." She kept her voice as steady as possible.

            He took out a golden watch and flipped it open. 

            " It's a port key. It'll take us directly to the meeting. Are you ready?" He asked.

            She nodded and they both pushed their index fingers to the watches face. Hermione felt a tug pull at her navel and the world went black.


	7. Ch 7

                                                                        7. 

Always be smarter than the people who hire you. –Lena Hurne

                Hermione opened her eyes as a large dark room came into view. As her eyes focused her mouth fell open in awe. The room was a library, so full of books it would put Hogwarts very own to shame.

            " Impressive, eh, Granger." Draco smirked.

            " Indeed. Malfoy, whose manor is this?" 

            " This, Granger is what we like to call _la stanza di conoscenza_ although you'll probably use this room much more than any other member, well aside from Snape of course."

            " This is open to all of us, no matter what?"

            " Yes we're all given a port key to it. Though hardly anyone comes here." He shrugged.

            " Brilliant." She smiled.

            " Come on, Granger. You have to actually be a Death Eater before you can touch anything."

            She followed him out of the library into a small sitting room. He pressed his port key into the doorframe of small door to the far left. He motioned for her to follow him through.

            Once inside the room, which was the size of the dinning hall, she noticed that like the Great hall it had a head table with five chairs on each side. The rest of the room was filled with benches facing the table. A single chair sat between the two rows of benches down center from the table. Draco told her to sit in the chair while he notified the rest that they had arrived.

            Hermione glanced around the room. There were no windows but the ceiling was filled with hovering candles that illuminated the room. The room was done in dark burgundy and black. The walls covered in draperies of the dark mark. It was remarkable; the sheer beauty of it that held so much magic.

            Two doors on each side of the table opened and a line of masked figures followed through. Each stood behind a chair at the table their left hand hovering above the back of the chair. Draco came and stood next to Hermione. Explaining as the room filled.

            " By putting their arm out its their own personal code. It lets the chair know who is who."

            She nodded dumbly. Every seat in the large room soon had a masked figure standing beside it, arm outstretched. Then at once they all sat. It was a resounding boom through the room as everyone moved together. 

            " Sit down. When Lord Voldemort comes in you are to stand head hung down. DO NOT LOOK AT HIM UNTIL HE CALLS YOUR NAME, UNDERSTOOD." Draco looked at her face with deadly serious gaze.

            " Yes." She breathed as she sat.

            Another door opened and Hermione looked down, as did the rest of the room, when the Dark Lord came into the room.

            " Good evening to all assembled." His voice was strong and sturdy only a small pause as he spoke the s' in assembled.

            " Tonight, we are to evaluate a new possible member. Miss Hermione Granger will you step forward." 

            Hermione brought her head up to the face of the dark lord. His face along with his whole body was elongated, unnaturally so. He stood taller than any man at his side. All the skin that shown glowed white in the darkness of the room, and his eyes burned with fire from the slits that held them. He was grotesquely beautiful, Hermione thought. He was so supernatural that she could not pull her eyes away from his stare.

            He flicked his wrist and whole room moved together as they once again sat. Hermione stood, frozen to his gaze.

            " Miss. Granger it has come to our attention that you wish to be granted into our lineage… our family. Is that so?"

            She breathed in slowly and raised her chin. " Yes, my lord."

            Voldemort smirked. " What can you offer to our family?" 

            " I have discovered a potion, that will render a witch or wizard untouchable from all curses, my lord." There room seemed to breathe at once.

            " Miss. Granger, have you already made this potion?"

            " I have completed the majority of the steps, it is a month away from completion."

            Voldemort gazed at her longingly, as if reading her very soul.

            " If you are accepted will you continue researching into the dark arts for the betterment of our side?"

            " Yes, my Lord."

            He nodded.

            " Miss. Granger I am aware of your origin… You have no magical dynasty is that true?"

            " Yes, my Lord." Her voice caught as she spoke.

            " How do you feel about Muggles?"

            " They are simple-minded and naïve."

            Voldemort nodded to this.

            " Miss Granger, you are a very valuable witch. Your eagerness to learn and create is astounding, and I am very interested in this potion you have created. But your lineage is somewhat damaging your acceptance. All in favor?"

            Seven of the ten men at the head table raised their left arm. She inhaled sharply.

            " Seven to ten, Miss. Granger," He chuckled. ' Not a bad ratio, come closer."

            Hermione walked slowly to the head table and stood directly in front of the Dark Lord. 

            " Miss. Granger are you loyal to me and my followers?"

" Yes, my Lord."

" Let me see your wand hand."

Hermione placed her wand hand out to him. He slid his long hand into her palm. She felt a ripple of magic surge through her body. His voice sounded through her mind.

" Miss. Granger, I believe you are a very impressive witch and if you are faithful to me I shall reward you beyond your dreams. If you are not you and everyone you hold dear shall be punished. Is that understood?"

" Yes" her mind cried out.

He let go of her hand as he nodded. He spoke aloud to the room.

" You're ability shall be rewarded. Miss Granger you have been accepted into the ring of Dark Lord. Tonight you shall receive your dark mark for the work you have done."

She nodded, as two figures came to her side.

" Miss Granger hold out your left arm."

She complied. 

" Repeat after me. I Hermione Granger pledge my loyalty to Lord Voldemort."

" I Hermione Granger pledge my loyalty to Lord Voldemort." Her voice was as hard as steel as she uttered the words.

" I am bound to him in body, mind, and soul through the magic of transgression. I shall serve him with my allegiance or I shall perish by his hands."

She repeated each part perfectly. She could feel the magic surging through her body. Empowering her heart and mind.

            " Are you ready to receive the mark that you have earned?"

            She nodded as she pushed her sleeve up. The men standing next to her clamped onto her, the one on her left fastened her firmly at the elbow while the one on her right held her body tightly. Voldemort touched his wand to the skin on her forearm and a rush of blinding pain shot through her arm. She bit down hard on her tongue tasting the copper tinge in her mouth. She could barely hear his words as she fought to keep conscious.

            "_Votre loyauté est mon don mon énergie est le vôtre. Nous sommes des limites comme fort un sang jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare de cette terre_."[1]

            He pulled his wand away and the searing pain faded to a dull ache. She looked at her arm; there freshly embedded into her skin was the dark mark, burning black. It puckered up like a lesion. She reached out her finger to touch it, and smiled she could feel the power running through her arm and into her blood.

            Voldemort handed her a black cloak, silver mask, and a gold pocket watch.

 " Welcome." He said and the room echoed it as well. He sat again as Draco appeared next to her while she donned the cloak and mask stuffing the watch into her pocket.

            " Remarkable, Hermione. You're the first muggle-born to be initiated, and the first student to receive the mark before graduation. He must be very impressed with you." He spoke without any maliciousness. 

            " I am honored, Draco. Truly honored." She felt powerful and appreciated like she had finally found her place.

            She took a seat next to Draco holding her arm out to the bench claiming the chair as hers. As she sat she heard a voice say in a silky baritone drawl.

            " Congratulations, Miss Granger." She knew it was her Professor as she nodded.

            " Thank you, Professor."

            Hermione focused back to the head table. Voldemort stood again.

            " Now, we only have a few items to go over tonight and then you shall all be welcomed to the other… rooms.' He smirked as he said this. " Its come to my attention that we've taken on a team of investors and are currently developing a new wand. They are small and unregistered and can be hidden easily in case you find yourself lost without your original.' The people the filled the hall seemed to be excited about this...' Next, Severus what have you to report on tonight?"

            Professor Snape stood as he spoke. " My Lord I have a list of the new wards placed on the school this term." 

            " That is all?" Voldemort asked.

            " Yes, My lord."

            " Understood. But you have yet to explain your absence from the last meeting? "

            " My Lord, the old fool had detained me I could not leave his sight for sometime."

            " Severus, you understand the penalty for ignoring a summons? Do you not?"

            " Yes, My Lord." Hermione notices his voice quivered a bit.

            Voldemort took out his wand pointing it at Severus, as he muttered _" Crucio" _  
Hermione's heart twisted painfully in her chest as her professors cry rang out through the crowd. He had fallen to the floor shivering with pain, gasping against the stone. Slowly his voice died off and he stood shakily to his feet, she could see his body still shaking.

            " Severus, I trust I'll be seeing you at next meeting."

            " Yes, My lord." Snape made his way back to seat.

            " Now that business is over, I want you to celebrate the gaining of new power, enjoy." And with a small pop he disappeared.

            Hermione looked to Draco. 

            " He doesn't ever stay past the meetings." Malfoy offered.

            " So what do we do now?" She asked.

            " Granger that depends entirely on your interests. But knowing you I'm sure you're off to the Library?" He scoffed.

            Hermione laughed at him. " Well, it was impressive. But how do I get back to school once I'm through?" She asked.

            " Your pocket watch. Push you finger into the center and imagine Hogwarts. It works like aparation only using a port key instead."

            She nodded. " Thank you Draco." He smiled as he went off to small door to the right.  The room had emptied quickly, but she turned to see if Professor Snape had left yet. He hadn't, in fact he hadn't moved at all since he collapsed into his chair. She walked to him.

            " Yes, Granger?" He called before she could open her mouth to speak.

            " Just wanted to make sure, I still had a mentor to go back to, is all." She joked.

            He snorted at her. 

            " Honestly, Sir are you alright?" 

            "Fine I just need to get back to school, which I suggest you do as well considering the time. We do have an meeting tomorrow."

            She smiled and leaned in close to his face. " You don't really expect me to return so soon after seeing that library?" She whispered as she pointed to the door behind them.

            " Granger, I'm sure you understand the importance of being discrete now that you wear the mark. Which is why I advise you to make your visit as short as possible before someone notices the Head Girl missing." There was sadness as he said Head Girl.

            " I agree, sir. I'll see you tomorrow." She left him sitting there as she opened her pocket watch pushing her finger firmly into its center.

A/N- I realize that you might think that Draco is a little OOC but my only reasoning is that she's been accepted into the dark circle… there's not much else she can do to prove herself. But trust me when I say that he is defiantly going to show his true colors soon. Or at least that's what I'm thinking. But tell me what you think, while I go write chapter 8.

  


* * *

[1] Your loyalty is my gift my energy is yours. We are bound as strong as blood until death separates you from this earth. Just in case you wanted to know.


	8. 8

                                                                                                8.

Holding it under cover.

            Hermione had spent an hour in the massive library, although she would have transfigured a chair into a bed and lived there if given the chance. However, she took Professor Snape's words of wisdom to heart and just briefly glanced at all the shelves before she made her way back to her room at Hogwarts.

 She didn't think she'd be able to sleep her skin was throbbing and oversensitive.  The meeting was remarkable in a horrifying sort of way, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry when Voldemort burned his emblem into her, she was elated with all that she would be exposed to in that library alone, but what scared her the most was the conflicting feelings she felt as her Potions Professor was "reprimanded". She felt it justified and at the same time deplorable. She wanted to run to him and ease his suffering but not before pulling out her wand and doubling his pain. Pain…saying the word made her skin and bones ache. Her breath was coming in short gasps, muscles clutching tightly, blood boiling as she replayed his cries over and over in her mind. She felt invincible and all-powerful yet she shook with fear, this was too much… it was making her sick; she could feel the bile moving up into her mouth as the room went dark.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~

Severus sat with his head in his shaking hands across from Headmaster Dumbledore as he quietly spoke.

" You weren't there, old friend. You didn't see the pleasure that lived in her face as he carved into her arm. She had tears streaming down her face her body was shaking yet she smiled like it was the happiest day of her life…" Severus inhaled slowly. ' I believe we've lost her she can't see past the intensity of the magic that now flows through her." He looked up into Albus' eyes and spoke quietly. " I am sorry, I know I've failed you…again."

"No my boy, I should have never let it go this far. However, we now have a larger problem on our hands. Miss. Granger is in possession of very volatile magic. A seed has been planted and is now growing as we speak. She needs someone to help her keep this rage in check. Severus, I know I have asked much of you more than I should be allowed."

Severus' head snapped up at this. 

" Please, Severus. You know if I go to her I will do more harm than good."

" Albus, I believe she will seek me out, now that I have portrayed the delightful death eater, but, her potion can not be put off much longer or she shall suspect me."

" I understand, Severus, do as you must."

Severus nodded and left quietly, his limbs trembling as he slowly moved to his chambers.

The next morning Hermione awoke with a feeling of arrogance. She glided to the nearest mirror inspecting herself. She seemed taller and leaner; her hair had a golden tinge to it. She rolled up her left sleeve. The dark mark gleamed up to her she could feel her pulse beating underneath the snakes face. It made her smile. She dressed quickly and left for the Great Hall she felt ravenous, like she hadn't ate for days. 

She took her seat quickly and begun filling her plate, just as the owls were delivering the mail. A letter dropped down in front of her.

She broke the seal.

_Miss. Granger_

_Please come to my office directly after dinner._

_-S.S_

She tucked the parchment into its envelope, and opened the second envelope breaking the black wax that secured it. She knew it was a letter from Voldemort, only it wasn't sent by the same owl. She shrugged as she read:

_Miss. Granger _

_I want Severus working with you on your potion. I will inform you privately on the other details concerning his help._

She tucked both letters into her wand pocket as she finished her breakfast; she ate quickly she only had ten minutes till her Transfiguration class. Hermione had learned a year earlier not to expect much of a challenge from her classes, in fact this observance alone pushed her to seeking "outside" learning. She took it upon her self to complete all assigned reading before the new term would start and would finish assignments months in advance, so it was that made her classes less than appealing. However, Transfiguration and potions still held enough excitement to keep her interest. Today was no different, except she felt confident.

" Class today we shall work on a complex yet achievable spell. The "_L'animale temporaneo"_ spell shall let you be momentarily transfigured into an animal. Now I want you all to cast a barrier around your seats. I have no desire to break up any cat and dog fights. Also, note that a mirror charm should be cast so you'll be able to see what you've transformed into. Once you have cast your shield you need to touch your wand to your forehead and say "_L'animale temporaneo" _practice it first please_._" 

The class repeated the words once then built a shield around each of their desk.

" Now before you begin, can anyone tell me how long this spell should last?"

Hermione's hand automatically went up.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

" Approximately five minutes. Although its been timed up to fifth teen."

" Correct. Now please begin." 

Hermione concentrated, she sat up tall closed her eyes and touched her wand to her forehead. 

"L'animale temporaneo." She spoke as she felt a tingle between her eyes in the pit of her skull. Slowly she felt her body shrinking as her skin began to itch. She opened her eyes starring back at her was her own reflection. 

She looked up to Professor McGonagal.

"Professor?"

" Miss Granger what is wrong?"

" The charm didn't work." McGonagal gave her a stern look.

" There are two reasons for this, Miss. Granger one you've preformed the charm wrong, or two you're already and animagi." 

Hermione was annoyed. She had never botched a charm and she knew for a fact she wasn't an animagi. " Professor, I've preformed the charm exactly as you had said and I've never even attempted the training for becoming an animagi."

McGonagal stood dumbstruck; Hermione had never taken such a tone with her.

"Then I suggest you research this effect, Miss Granger."

" Yes, Professor."

The rest of day was uneventful, and she soon found herself standing in front of Snapes office, hand poised to knock.

She heard his voice beckon her in. He waved her into a chair to the left of his desk. He then stood up and took out his wand warding the door and casting a silencing charm.

" Miss. Granger, I trust you received your additional assignment from our Dark Lord this morning?" He sneered.

Her heart fluttered a bit, she didn't know the full extent the Dark Lord had implied; so far Snape just kept her well stock in ingredients 

" Yes, he informed me that he wanted me to use your "expertise" to my advantage as to quicken the potion's progress." She looked intently into his obsidian eyes feeling a shiver run down her spine.

" Indeed. I've also been informed that you'll need to be trained."

She sneered. " Trained?" She spat the word as if it were dirty.

" Yes you impertinent little…" 

" Tsk.tsk.Professor is that anyway to treat a colleague?" She laughed.

Snapes face hardened as he came around the table and stood directly in front of her.

" I would think you'd welcome my advice as it seems you've already drawn suspicions to yourself in front of your classmates." He raised an eyebrow, challenging her. " Miss. Granger, the benefits that come with the Dark Mark are endless." He paused and shifted his weight. " However, if not controlled you will find yourself in a very difficult predicament. You need to harness this new power or you will be consumed by it. Unfortunately, for you, this is not something your studious little mind can read in a book. And, I have been assigned to "train" you." His eyes narrowed his voice was harsh.

Hermione contemplated this carefully. She didn't trust him however she had no desire to draw any more attention to herself. She stuck out her left hand.

" Agreed."

 He shook.

" Now I do believe we have work to do, we will begin your training this weekend." He moved towards the lab door taking the keys out of his pocket. She followed him into the room and walked directly to her potion. She had just picked up the ladle before an excruciating fire shot into her left arm. The ladle dropped to the floor as she looked up at Snape.

" I…sir… " She stammered as she pulled her cloak and mask out of her robes pocket, charmed to be portable. The pain was surging towards her heart she was having trouble breathing. " I'll… be back as soon as I can, P--Professor." She then stuck her finger into the face of her pocket-watch, leaving Severus starring at the spot she had evaporated from.

" Let us pray so, Miss Granger." And he set out to stir the potion, fear carved into his face. 

A/N: Oh no! Hermione gets called to the Dark Lords side and not Snape… There's trouble a-brewing. :0) Stay tuned folks…and while you wait drop me a line.


	9. Ch 9

9.

Good women are no fun.

She landed on a cold marble floor in an untidy heap. She felt nauseous the sleeve of her robe matted to her arm as blood trickled from her mark into her hand. Hermione inhaled deeply trying to detach herself from the numbing pain in her arm. 

" A side-effect of mark, my dear. Eventually it will cease to bleed. You can remove the mask. It is only us here after all." 

Hermione's head snapped up to the figure sitting in the armchair across from the hearth. She quickly bowed in front of him slipping the mask into her pocket.

" My Lord." 

" Hermione, please join me." He pointed a long finger to the opposite chair. She stood shakily and slowly eased herself into the chair gritting her teeth when her armed brushed against her side, sending a fresh wave of pain into her arm. She blinked quickly willing herself not to cry.

" I have called you here today to ask for your help on a small task." He smiled his face glowing in the firelight.

" Anything, my Lord." She inclined her head in acceptance.

" I have come to understand you have a working relationship with your Professor." She nodded. " Severus, I'm afraid has been withdrawing from us and I feel we may loose him."

" How so, my lord." Hermione asked quietly.

" I feel that he is leaking out crucial information to your Headmaster. " His lip curled in disgust when he spoke. " Which is why, I want you to involve yourself with him. Not only in your research but personally as well." He eyed her carefully.

Hermione's mind was working frantically. " _Personally…oh god, please don't let that mean what I think it means_."

" You are a very beautiful witch, Hermione." He rose slowly advancing towards her. He reached out a long finger and caressed her cheek. " I have no doubt that this will be easy for you, I am sure Severus, finds you desirable already."

" Perhaps, my lord." She suppressed a shudder.

" Hermione." He held her chin forcefully looking into her eyes. " I will not have a traitor in my circle. I need you to find out if he is faithful to us. I trust you understand the importance? If you succeed the rewards shall be boundless. Anything you desire I will provide. However if you fail…" He squeezed harder.   
            Her jaw was beginning to ache under the pressure of his touch. 

" Of course, my lord. Thank you, I shall endeavor to expose his intent for our cause." 

He leaned down to her ear running his tongue across her lobe, sucking before whispering. " Good girl. Although I am sorry for the condition he is in. Perhaps, you will seek out compensation after you succeed."

Hermione swallowed back the urge to vomit all over him. 

" Now I must insist you get started right away. I will call you again in a few weeks to check on your progress."

She stood, bowing her head. " Yes, my l-lord. Good evening." She fumbled inside her pocket for her watch and with a pop she was gone.

                                    ~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~

She landed back in the lab scrambling to her feet quickly. The lab was empty but Severus' office door was open. She could see him bent over his desk writing. " _Ugh when did I start calling him Severus_?" She thought. _" Probably when you found out you have to seduce him and find out if he's loyal of Voldemort_." A traitorous voice chirped. She walked slowly towards him.

" Professor?" She called. His eyes snapped to her quickly.

" Miss. Granger, I see you've returned." His eyes floated down to her left arm that was saturated with blood making the fabric of her cloak glisten. " Miss. Granger you're bleeding all over my floor." He stood, grabbing her arm careful not to be too forceful as he walked her over to a washbasin. 

" Wash it thoroughly it would do no good for it to get infected." She rolled her sleeve up gently allowing the water to flow over the burn, as the sink filled with blood. 

Snape was at her side once again with a small hand towel and a bottle of some sort of salve. Hermione looked up into his face, searching his eyes. He gently wiped off her swollen arm, breaking eye contact.

" No one is to touch another's mark, you'll need to keep applying this twice a day, it should stop it from bleeding when you're summoned." He swallowed.

" Thank you, Severus." She smiled as her fingers brushed against his hand as she took hold of the bottle.

He looked intensely at her and stepped back.

" Miss. Granger, might I suggest we get some work down tonight?"

She nodded as she rubbed the ointment onto her skin then rolled down her sleeve, noticing Snape starring at her arm with a pained expression on his face. He quickly steeled his face as he twisted out of his office. She followed him removing and shrinking her death eater cloak as she went. Leaving her in her school uniform.

They worked through the better part of night, Hermione recalling all she had learned from her meeting. " _Voldemort believes Snape to be a spy. I'm supposed to seduce him into confiding in me about his plans… I'm supposed to seduce him?_" She mentally snorted at this thought. _" How am I supposed to convince him?" _She thought angrily as she chopped a ginger root, then stopped suddenly a look of inspiration came over her as a smile tugged at her lips. _" Well the forbidden fruit certainly should appeal to a man such as himself. And if he refuses I know he's " too moral to deflower a virgin"."_ She held in the urge to chuckle. Hermione's eyes wandered over to her Professors sitting form. His hair was pulled back bound at his neck. His shoulders hunched over a bubbling cauldron as the steam rose into his face. Hermione turned a lip up in disgust. _" I want my own bloody lab and library after this little "favor"._" 

The clock struck midnight and Hermione inwardly groaned. She was beyond tired. She quickly cleaned her area, intent on leaving for bed.

" Good evening, sir." She spoke softly as she headed for the door not bothering to hear his reply. She was halfway to the dormitory when she realized she forgot her salve.

" Damn it." She groaned as she walked back to the dungeons.

She pushed open the heavy door and stopped in her tracks. There was her Professor head bent into his hands his hair falling around his face. He had taken off his coat leaving him in a white dress shirt. _" He looks so breakable."_ Hermione thought to herself and for the second time she felt her heart twist violently for him, and it angered her to no end. _"He is a traitor."_ She thought.

" You're starring at me, Miss. Granger." Snape's voice cut through her thoughts, sending a shiver down her neck. There was glint in her eye; she smiled.

" Indeed I was, Severus." She walked soothingly over to him as she reached up her hand to his shoulder. _" Time to lay the bait."_ She thought as she rubbed tenderly into his neck leaning into his ear. 

" Indeed I was." And she took his earlobe between her teeth. She heard him suck in a breath.

" Miss. Granger-"

" Hermione." She corrected him as she slid her hands down into his shirt toying with a top button.

" Hermione." He purred as he shifted slightly on his stool bringing his hand up and burying it in her hair.

A/N: Okay there's a reason that I'm stopping at this point. I'm very new to the rules of Fanfiction.net, which means I don't know how graphic I can get. So I'm going to review the rules then write the next chapter with a big disclaimer… But have no fear I will return. :0) P.s- I don't know about you but I so wanted to slap Hermione for her horrible thoughts… She should be honored I'm even letting her touch him… anyway… hope you're enjoying the story so far. Any comments, or criticism are welcomed. :0)


	10. Ch 10

                                    **_THIS IS I ALERTING YOU TO A BREIF RATING CHANGE R-NC-17!!!_**

I am forewarning you that chapter ten of Turncoats is explicit. In other words Severus Snape and Hermione Granger "do it" (you know the horizontal tango) only it's a bit more poetic than that…nonetheless if you are offended or just don't want to read their little sex scene then don't you'll still understand the plot, all you need to know is that he was really nice to her as a lover… mmmkay? 

 Just ignore all the paragraphs until you see * this little sign…then continue reading my story.

                                                            10.

                                                Arms of the enemy.

IT STARTS HERE!!!

            He let his hand knead into her scalp as he felt her kiss and nip a path down his neck. Her hands unfastening his buttons, she parted his shirt. Bringing her face closer to his, she took his bottom lip between hers sucking fiercely and then deepening the kiss as his hands slid up underneath her jumper growling. She climbed up into his lap grinding her self into thigh his arousal rubbing into her thigh as she moved. 

            "We are playing a dangerous game here. Hermione, we can't." He said firmly trying to remove her from his lap. She looked at him.

            "Oh but, I think we can, Severus."  She embraced him again thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth. He growled he knew what game she was playing at it would be his life if he refused. She broke apart and reached down to remover her jumper, throwing it to the side. She took Severus hand urging him to unbutton her blouse, as she let her hands fall to the bulge throbbing between his legs. She tickled her fingers over his member before moving to undo his buttons. He inhaled swiftly as her fingers crept between the fold of fabric. 

            "Yes." He hissed. 

            She boldly wrapped her fingers around his width, feeling a shudder run through his body. He lowered his mouth to hers caressing her lips and tongue running his hands down to her breast gently brushing his thumbs against her erect nipples, causing her to gasp into his mouth. He lifted her off his lap setting her on the tabletop. He broke away from her sinful lips leaving a blazing path down her neck and chest; licking lightly across the trails his thumbs made on her breast. She pulled his head in closer to her chest urging him on. Smiling at her arousal he ran his fingers up under skirt hooking his fingers under the elastic of pants. He kissed her thighs and knees as he brought them down off her legs, leaving them on the floor as he returned his attention to Hermione's lips. 

            He stood up pulling her closer to his waist.

            " You're so beautiful." He whispered into her mouth.

            She smiled as pushed open his shirt running her hands down his back licking his chest. 

            " And you are surprisingly…charming." She smirked as she slid her hands into his knickers. Stroking with a firm grip.

            " Tell me what you want, Severus." She asked as she tangled her fingers into the thick nest of hairs surrounding his member.

            He breathed in heavily. " To please you, My Hermione."

            She paused as he said this, but recovered quickly, smiling.

            " As you wish." She said as he ran his fingers underneath her skirt, lightly trailing up her thigh.

            " Can I ask you a question?" he asked as he teased the hair above her mound, making her groan rendering her speechless; she nodded.

            "How old are you." He purred flicking his thumb into her folds.

            " I just turned nine-teen if you include the time-t-turner." She barely breathed out.

            He nodded as he sucked on the skin living on her collarbone, making her yelp.

            " Did I hurt you?" He asked, pausing from his assault.

            "N-no. Oh…" Her muscles clenched as his fingers dipped into her and then pulled out quickly, bringing the fingers to her lips.

            " Taste how sweet you are." He finger thrust into her mouth followed quickly by his tongue. She pushed him away.

            " Severus, how terrible of me." She said as she smiled. This was becoming too much for her, her traitorous body betraying the task at hand. " Here I am having all the fun." She pushed him over to arm chair.

            " My dear, you beauty is enough to send me spiraling into euphoria." He smirked.

She raised her eyebrow.

            " Severus, I would feel awful if I did not return the pleasure." _"What is he playing at?" _She asked herself.

            Hermione ran her tongue down his chest circling his nipples trailing her fingernails roughly down his belly. She moved one hand down to her moist core, letting her hand lap up her fluid before returning it to his engorged member, stroking his forcefully. His head rolled back against the chair. She quickened her pace, which caused his hips to rise into the air. She smiled as she rose up into his lap guiding him into her. His head shot off the seat as his arms came circling around her. Severus buried his head into her chest bucking up into her.

            " Oh, yes, My Hermione." He rumbled into her ear as he kissed her sincerely.

            Their pace quickened as his hand moved down to her precious nub; doubling her arousal. Soon they were calling out the others name as she felt him slacken into the chair.

She moved off of him pulling her skirt back down her thighs smoothing out the creases. She kissed him sweetly on his lips.

*        

" Good evening, Severus." She whispered as his breathing slowed and he succumbed to sleep. 

 

                                    ~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~

            Hermione made her way back to her room her mind buzzing. She felt ill and exhilarated at the same time. He wasn't supposed to agree. He was suppose to be outraged and send her away, that way she could tell her Dark Lord that the traitorous bastard proved himself guilty. " _But he didn't."_ She said to herself. He went through it and she…dare she say it…enjoyed it. His eyes. She remembered they made her feel so alive and beautiful, and now she was in quite a predicament, but not one she couldn't use to her advantage, her mind quickly piped in. She'd just have to play if off as a severe crush that finally caught up with her and then she'd use her new "relationship" with him to funnel out his intentions, and if in the end he was faithful she saw no reason to not keep him around for his "redeemable" qualities, and if not it would be all the more sweeter to she him crushed when he realized he'd been set up. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

            Severus woke a few hours later with a start. The last thing he remembered was… at this his face broke out into a grimace. " _Oh god, what have I done."_

            " Why did you do it, you stupid git?" He said out loud.

            " _Because she would have turned you into a play toy for Voldemort had you refused her."_

_"Damn it, damn it, damn it. Stupid girl, you're playing a deadly fucking game." _He stood up angrily.

It should have never came to this for her he thought. I should have stopped her at the meeting before Voldemort defiled her. But you're a coward.

            " A fucking coward!" He screamed as he cleared off the table with a sweep of his arm sending the contents flying into a wall.     

            " Always, the ever-fucking coward." He screamed as he slid down the wall sobbing in his hands.

A/N: Okay what do you think? I know Hermione might seem very out of character but, you have to understand that since she's received the dark mark she's becoming more and more evil… its causing all the lapses in her judgment. I hope you all like it. There is much, much more to come! I promise. As always I love hearing from you. Thank you so much for the comments already they make me all happy when I get them, this is my first fan-fiction and I really want to write something phenomenal.

Thanks in advance- Tulipsaside


	11. Ch 11

                                                            11.

                                         You are what you believe.

Her "training" was to start early Saturday morning, while the rest of the students went to Hogsmead. Hermione had asked that they sit in Severus' personal chambers while they went over the properties of her Dark Mark. 

" You mean to say I'll be able to willing change into any animal?" she asked shock etched into her face. He nodded.

" Yes…" He said with a slight annoyance. ' You touch the wand to your mark while imagining the particular animal you are trying to impose as. However, you must understand that it's imperative that you imagine in as much detail as possible."

She nodded in agreement. " May I try it?" she asked hopefully, reminding him of the eleven-year old she used to be.

He mentally smirked at her eagerness. " I suppose. I'd rather be in your presence than have you gallivanting around the halls as some half animal. " He tried to inject as much coldness into his voice.

He watched as she sat up straighter rolling her sleeve up. Severus' heart contorted painfully as his eyes landed on her mark, he wanted to grab her and scream: _"It's not worth it, no matter what you might think you're getting out of this its not worth torturing yourself over. Leave him, leave him now before there's blood stained into your soul! It'll eat you from the inside out, Hermione."_

" Severus?" He focused back to her; she was standing in front of him her hand on his shoulder.

" Why did you leave last night?" He asked suddenly, hoping to push her away. He couldn't do this anymore. It was like watching a recap of all his bad decisions.

She looked startled for a moment before smiling.

" It wouldn't look very professional if the Head Girl was found resting comfortably in the lap of her Potions Professor, wouldn't you agree." She cooed sliding her hand into his hair as she playfully kissed his cheek. He pulled away from her.

" I don't particularly like being someone's toy." He spat out, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

She arched an eyebrow at him, deep down she felt a twinge of remorse for the hurt that flashed in his eyes but as quick as it came it was gone leaving a small throb in her left arm. _" You have a job to do, Hermione."_ She reminded herself.

" Severus, ' she hummed ' I am sorry I left you last night. I just didn't want to draw any suspicions to you. We need you on the best of terms with the headmaster. I hardly think our involvement would help you gain favor with the old man." Her voice was low and silky as she stretched out arrogantly on the chair.

Severus' blood was boiling, how dare she show such disrespect to Albus. _" Calm down, this is a game to her. She's trying to call your bluff." _He raised his eyebrow in contempt.

" How you can stay here, I'll never know." She said as she flipped through her notes.

Severus' gritted his teeth. _" This isn't her, Severus! You know it isn't. It's her mark. Do your job, you're her only hope_."

" Hermione?" He asked as he stopped in front of her kneeling down and placing his hands on her knees. ' What do you hope to gain from your service with our Lord?" Trying to keep his voice light.

She smirked. " Knowledge, Severus." She looked down at her arm.  " Its such a small price to pay for the library alone. Don't you agree?" She looked up at him, her eyes holding such life.

" I do." He said. " And I have to say I am very happy about this…" He ran his hand up her thigh willing it not to tremble. 'Added bonus."

She laughed softly, leaning in to kiss him quickly. " We have work to do, love."

As soon as the word left her mouth her stomach clenched. _" Love? Where had that come from?" _She smiled hoping he didn't see the fear that washed through her eyes.

He watched the panic and pain rush through her eyes. _" It hurts doesn't it? A lot harder to love than it is to hate."_ He spat mentally while verbally telling her that indeed they did have work to do.

 They practiced her transformations for the next few hours, and completed the next three steps of Hermione's potion, stopping for dinner in the lab.

" Severus, why are you not allowed to touch another's mark?" she asked generally curious.

He nodded. " I was beginning to wonder when you'd ask." 

" Well?" She asked frustration laced in her voice.

" It creates a mental bond with the other person. It's a very valuable gift that our Lord only allows if the two people are united in vows as well. Very few have the bond; in fact I do believe the Lestranges are the only ones at the moment."

She nodded. They ate in silence for the next few minutes each in thought. 

" Hermione, have you thought about your plans for after graduation?" He asked as he finished his lunch waving away his plate.

" Mmmm, actually I've received three offers already."  Wiping her mouth.

" Three? May I inquire to where?"

" Of course. One is an acceptance letter to Uni to continue my studies, the other one is an apprenticeship with McNeal; studying charms, and the other which I have been giving the most thought to accepting is from Mr. Malfoy."

Severus' eyes widened.

" Lucius Malfoy?" He asked in surprise.

" The very same, he's offered me my own lab along with funding and a personal research team." She smiled; it had come as quite a surprise to her as well. The sheer fact that Malfoy wanted her for his personal research was amazing, it made her feel honored, but deep down she felt nauseous every time she thought about it, she swallowed the treacherous thoughts. This was what she wanted; she knew it, there were no time to be getting scared. She was a death eater, proud that she was chosen. The first Muggle-born to be accepted, she nodded finalizing her thoughts.

Severus felt ill; he had known Lucius for a long time, since before Hogwarts. The man was evil, and charmingly so. There was no way he'd let, her accept his offer. If what she wanted was her own lab, funding, and personal research team then he'd make sure she'd have it but Malfoy would in no way be involved.

" I see, perhaps you'll add another choice to your list." He said smiling brightly at her. " I to would like to offer you a proposal. I have a small potions firm set up. However, my free time is sparse, and I would be honored if you were to direct the company. I would of course provide funding for your research and the continuation of your studies if you wish and I only ask that you would please spare me from hiring Mr. Longbottom as one of your associates. " 

She knew the crack at Neville was a joke and smiled lightly at his attempt.

How would this play out if he indeed was a spy? She wondered. For some reason working under Severus wasn't nearly as alarming as working for Malfoy. 

            " I'd be allowed to attend classes at Uni? " she asked.

            " Indeed, in fact I'd prefer it. It would be very beneficial if you did." He stated.

            " Where is the lab? " she asked.

            " London. It also has an attached flat for your personal use." 

            " It does sound like quite the offer, Severus." She smiled. " Are you sure you'll be happy with Gryffindors insufferable know-it-all?"

            " I hardly find you insufferable, now my dear." He said as he kissed the back of her hand. 

            She laughed softly at him. " I accept and I must say, the Dark Lord will be pleased. He truly values our skills, Severus, and for us to be working together once I'm free from this school will satisfy him greatly."

            Snap nodded, for one minute he was sure he saw the real Hermione, and it made him infinitely sad to hear her speak of Voldemort. Why did it come to this for her, she was so intelligent, he knew she was advanced beyond her years but, this life she had chosen was a road to ruin, he knew first hand how much you could loose at the hands of his once master, and he'd be damned before the girl was lost to him. He cared about her too much, and it was only a matter of time before she was summoned into the other "rooms" Voldemort offered his minions, and a moments hesitation would forfeit her life. He was so frustrated, if he made one wrong move he'd loose his cover, there was a time where he'd welcome death but now now he wanted to live to see her through this. 

            As soon as he stood getting ready to return to work he gasped in pain, as did Hermione. 

            " Think he heard us talking about him?" she joked arrogantly; gritting her teeth.   
            They both dressed for the meeting.

            " Give me your hand, love. We'll go together." Severus spoke as he reached for her while vanishing out of the room.

A/N: This chapter is a little slow I know, I didn't want it to be slow but I was informed that I had a bit of explaining to do and then she went on and on about how there should a        " post-coital discussions" anyways. There is much more to come and I assure you that Hermione is having a hard time being mean to Severus and if it weren't for her remorse I'd kill her off :0) (no-one messes with Severus!) 

-P.S: I apologize for the mental imagery of Voldie licking Hermione. :0)


	12. Ch 12

12.

The fools we are as men. -Ryan Adams

As her feet hit the ground she opened her eyes. It wasn't the same Great Hall nor was it the sitting room as before but instead a small open room with high walls and a door to the left. There were only four other figures in the room. She felt Severus' hand on the small of her back.

" What is this place?" She asked.

She heard his voice crack as he spoke. " The feasting room."

Dread washed over Severus, maybe he wouldn't be around to see her through this. The feasting room was where Voldemort called the disloyal. He'd fill the room with a few others and let them sweat it out until he showed and announced the one they were to " feast " on. It didn't make him feel any less apprehensive that Hermione was called into the room. Had she already informed Voldemort? Did she turn him in minutes after she jump off his lap; scampering to her master, giggling about how the "traitor" never saw what hit him? He sighed deeply waiting for his fate.

Hermione was horrified; she wasn't sure how she felt about Severus yet. He seemed to be a completely different person, still sarcastic and foreboding but intelligent and comforting and for him to sound nervous was not a good sign. The feasting room, that didn't carry the same pleasant feelings that the great hall gave her. No, it worried her, that for once in her life she wasn't confident in what was to come.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Lord Voldemort came into the room. Serverus pulled her to her knees.

" Bow you head, Hermione." He harshly whispered.

            " Severus, what is going-"

            " Be quiet." He hissed.

            " My Hermione, step forward." Voldemort voice carried throughout the room. 

Hermione rose carefully, keeping her head bowed until she stood directly in front of Voldemort. 

            " Yes, My Lord?" She called.

            " Hermione, my dear, do not worry." He said as he removed her mask slipping it into her side pocket. 

            " I want you to join me at my side while we witness the discipline. You see, I found there to be a traitor thwarting our cause, my dearest."

            " My lord, who would dishonor you?" She asked. 

            " That my dear is the question of the night. Who would dishonor me so?"

            Voldemort walked up to the kneeling figures. Hermione could see Severus bowing in the middle, two on each of his sides. Voldemort paced in front of the five figures; pausing every few seconds to mumble something under his breath. He halted in between Severus and the figure on his left. Her heart paused in fear. 

            " What have you to say for yourself?" Voldemort asked.

            Severus refused to open his mouth until Voldemort spoke his name. Minutes passed by with nothing but the sound of harsh and nervous breathing. 

            Then Voldemort raised his boot recoiling back and striking a mask sliding across the floor.

            Severus' sighed a mental breath, but inhaled quickly as Voldemort came and stood in front of him again.

            "Severus?"

            " Y-yes, My lord?" He asked, his voice shaky.

" I want you to teach this traitor a lesson." He spat while moving back to the front of the room where Hermione stood.

            " Severus has a certain talent for these matters, Hermione." Voldemort spoke softly. " However, I would be honored if you were terminate the man after, Severus has taught him a valuable lesson. One he's not likely to forget."

            Hermione shook with rage her mind in turmoil. She wasn't a murder her heart was screaming, no one deserved to be tortured, but her arm throbbed with every indignant thought telling her that the traitor deserved it. She watched as Severus cast curse after curse. She heard the man screaming, begging for mercy. This wasn't what she wanted, or what she thought she'd be expose to, but with every step towards the bleeding man her mark surged with power, power from hating. _" This **is** what you wanted' _a voice sung to her. _'Power, honor, arrogance." _

_            " No" _She cried out._ " Not like this." _

A swell of pain flooded her body as her arm began to bleed. " I won't kill him." She whispered forcing her self away from the man, as Severus looked up at her. 

            " The best thing you can give him now is death." He whispered to her retreating form.

            She looked up to him. Seeing the grief circling in his eyes. He reached for her hand, grasping it for reassurance.

            " You have to do it." He murmured to her.

 She nodded pulling out her wand and casting her first unforgivable.

A/N: Okay, I know what you're saying " So saw that coming." :0) But trust me she still has the mark and she still has to fight the urge to be evil… so if you're liking Evil Hermione trust me she'll pipe up every now then! (Grins wickedly) 

So tell me what you think? I have to tell you its taking me a while to decide if I want her to stay evil and turn Severus in or have her do the spy thing as well. I like the idea of the spy Hermione cause it'll work out with a few other ideas' I've got going on but if you want to see her turn him in I'll be happy to oblige. 


	13. 13

A/N This is a really short chapter so I'm updating chapter 14 as well. I hope this makes sense.

13.

A little Madness in the spring

Is wholesome even for the King.

Emily Dickinson

            Hermione sat with her forehead resting against the toilet. She felt empty, like a section of her spirit had been cut…no ripped from her. She knew she should feel some sort of atonement, or regret. But it just wasn't there, only a sense of righteousness. An hour before had you asked what she felt, she would have sobbed how horrible it was to watch that man die. Watch the green light shoot from her wand and consume him. How sick and twisted it was to see him wither in agony. Only now, now it felt extraordinary it filled her with a sense of justice, and that made her want to vomit. She stood up angrily. This wasn't her. She knew she was changing, she could feel it. It was small things at first. Snapping at teachers. Refusing letters from her parents. Feeling annoyed when Neville came asking for help in potions. Potions… that reminded her of Severus; she knew with certainty that she would have never contemplated sleeping with him, but at the time it seemed second nature to her…in fact it still did. Watching him torture that man aroused her, he looked beautiful with the mask hanging coldly on his face a small wind blowing around him while he cast charm after charm. She wanted to pounce on him and feel his body pound into her. Only in the back of her mind she heard a soft voice distinctly say that there was a time when it would have made her nauseous. She was to spy on him, and if he were a traitor she'd turn him in. She valued her place within the inner circle too much.  This was what she wanted. Acknowledgement. She was trusted and valued by the most powerful and feared Wizard in the world, and she would do whatever it took to keep it that way. _" No. This isn't you. And you know it!"_ A voice pleaded in her mind.

            She screamed in frustration, her voice echoing off the walls as she cleared the sink shattering glass all over the floor. 

            " What is happening to me?" she sobbed.

~~~~**~~~~~

            Severus stood by the window in Albus' office. 

            " Albus, we're loosing her. As we speak she's giving up her only chance to come back to us. The pull is too strong, and she's enjoying it far too much to want to give that up." _"Although the same could apply to me."_ He thought to himself.

            Albus stood to the left of his young battered friend starring into his telescope.  
            " You love her enough to show her there is more to life."

            Severus snapped his head up. _" Was there anything that man didn't know?"_

" Severus, as soon as she leaves this school I can no longer protect her."

            At this Severus was livid and let his icy mask fall; eyes narrowed as he stalked away from the window. His voice was a quiet; deadly purr. " Protect her? Albus what sort of protection are we offering she's already got the mark burned into her arm?" Severus stopped as he seen his mentor's face drop. " I'm sorry, Albus. I didn't-"    

            " No you're right, Severus. What sort of protection can I offer? It makes me ill, my boy. I've failed so many over the years.' He looked straight ahead to Severus. 'I cannot pretend to know what you go through every day. The battle you fight every minute, keeping yourself in check. Fighting evil without any compensation at the end of the day. I envy your will but I pity your fight." 

            Severus was sick with remorse, he never wanted to let Albus down, and he just practically called the man a fool for his role in this god-forsaken war. He loved Hermione, and it did hurt. Love for him was not possible without a fight, and he knew he'd have fight for her if he wanted to stay true to Albus. It would be so easy for him to succumb to the evil that flowed through his blood. Just give into it and stop this façade he'd been playing with for the last twenty years. But he couldn't let Albus down. He owed that man too much to give it up for some female. But in the end… he couldn't honestly say whom he'd choose. 

            "Albus, I've offered her a job after graduation. I had hoped it give me a chance to keep an eye on her. You're right old man, it seems the little chit has wormed her way into my many barriers." He smirked.

            Albus smiled. " Has she accepted? "

            " Yes. It was either I or Malfoy and I felt I was the lesser evil of the two."  
            " I understand. But, Severus, do not let her get in the way of your intentions." The Headmaster eyed him over his glasses.

            Severus nodded as he left Dumbledore's office heading back to his chambers.


	14. 14

          14.

'Tis the season.

            The next few weeks passed without much incident, aside from Hermione's close call with Professor McGonagal where she had to explained that she did in fact "botch" the charm and when asked to perform the spell effectively had to distract McGonagal while carefully transforming herself in small black cat then back quickly. She received a suspicious glance from her Professor but seemed satisfied nonetheless. Apart from that she had been summonsed twice to a private meeting with Voldemort checking on her progress with the potions and Professor Snape. She had reported honestly, the potion was going slowly but progressing nicely and Professor Snape was in fact mesmerized by her _charms_ and in all he seemed loyal to the cause, and had been taking a more active role in her potion. Voldemort had informed her to keep up her work praising her for such diligent and valuable work and if any changes occurred to inform him at once. 

            Now she stood facing the hearth idly picking through her thoughts. It was Christmas evening and Severus had informed her that she dress warmly as they were going out. Severus…she had seemed to notice an odd change in him. She would catch him gazing intently at her and when she'd meet his eyes she'd feel almost euphoric, she had set it aside trying hard not to think on it, only, one night as she brushed her left arm over his trying to reach a quill she felt a tug in her arm like two magnets pulling to each other. It startled her when Severus had gasped in pain. He then quickly left, informing her to finish quickly and lock up. That night played over and over in her mind and it took all her strength not to ask him if this reaction had anything to do with the bond he had mentioned before. 

            That thought scared her, immensely. She was barely nineteen. Two years with a time turner and an early birthday had given her a push in age and she had no doubt; maturity but a bond like that was something she didn't know she'd really want, least of all Severus. Right? This was her job, a task; find out his intentions; report; move on. Only she wasn't sure now. She was vaguely aware she was rubbing her mark as she paced. _Bloody hell, Snarky Snape?_ She asked herself. _"It's true he's a bit more approachable and charming without having to put up with him in the classroom, and we do have things in common but if he's a traitor…" _She nodded once finalizing the thought; she turned swiftly any bumped into Severus' embrace. 

            " Are you ready?" He was dressed in long black robes of a heavy material the edges trimmed in silver, his normal day attire underneath but the buttons stopped before his throat. She took inhaled quickly. 

            " Nice robes. Out to impress anyone tonight? Should I be worried?" She smirked.

            His lips tugged slightly. " Not at all." He took her hand and throwing a handful of Floo into the hearth.

            " Happy Christmas." He whispered against her lips and they were engulfed with flames.

            When she opened her eyes it was insanely bright in the room and she could only make out blurred shadows. 

She felt Severus step away from the fire tugging on her arm. The room slowly started to focus. It was a lab, "her" lab she thought. She looked at him.

            " Happy Christmas." He said again looking towards the floor a small blush playing in his cheeks.

            " Severus. I…" She was at a lost for words.

            " I know you can't use them yet, but I thought that you'd at least like to see around." 

            She felt sick, she couldn't accept this, she had to be honest, this was it there was no way she'd be able accept this and continue…using him. 

            " I can't, I can't accept this." She spoke backing towards the door.

            " Hermione, what's wrong. It's your office, for your work. You're my employee. " He said with a slight grin as he walked towards her.

            She took a deep breath, trying to ease the knot that formed in her chest.

            "I'm only going to ask you once. Are you spying on Voldemort for Dumbledore." She shook slightly as she stood waiting for his reactions.

            Years of masking his reactions had trained him well. " No." he spoke in a firm tone.

            He could see her visibly relax, while his heart twisted painfully, he felt so alone. " _Why does always have to be so fucking difficult?_" His mind screamed.

            She smiled at him as she stepped into his embrace. " Happy Christmas." 

                                                            ~~~~~~**~~~~~~~

            Harry and Ron where distraught, Hermione was their best friend and she had brushed them off. It had took a while for the initial shock to wear off and even longer for Harry to convince Ron that they needed to keep an eye on her. They had been keeping close watch on her for weeks now. She didn't talk to anyone from Gryffindor anymore and hadn't been to a potions class all year. Ginny had told them that she had severed all contact with her parents and never used any of the school owls. The real shock came when they had seen her talking with Malfoy as if they had been friends for years. Something was wrong and Harry could feel it. 

            " We're going to Dumbledore." Harry said, in between a game of Chess with Ron.

            " Why?" Ron asked. He was having a hard time with wanting to help her at all.

            " There's something wrong with Hermione. I don't care what she says I'm still her friend." Harry stood up walking towards the portrait lady, Ron grumbling behind him.

            They had reached Dumbledore's office quickly. They didn't have the password so Harry was stuck begging the Phoenix for entry.

            " Oh come on, it's important." He screeched.

            " I cannot let you in without a password." The irate bird sang.

            " Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what are you two trying to do?" Professor McGonagal spoke from behind them.

            " We need to speak with Professor Dumbledore, and this ruddy bird won't let us in." Harry grumbled.

            " Sherbet Lemon." She said and the bird flew aside.

            " Thanks Professor." Harry and Ron said as they glided up the stairs. Harry knocked on Dumbledore's door.

            " Come in." He heard the elderly wizard speak.

            " Professor Dumbledore, Sir?" Harry called.

            " Ah, Harry and Mr. Weasley. What do I owe this visit to?" He asked.

            Harry and Ron sat in front of his desk.

            " Professor, we're worried about Hermione." Harry spoke after a few minutes.

            " Yeah, she's changed and we think she's… well we think she joined You-know-who."

            " Ron!" Harry shouted.

            " It's true. You said so at lunch." Ron argued.

            " What Ron's, trying to say, Sir is that we have a bad feeling and we don't want to see Hermione hurt." Harry explained.

            " I understand your concerns, boys. And as much as it pains me to say so, you are right. Miss. Granger has indeed joined ranks with Voldemort."

            Ron cringed as Dumbledore spoke his name.

            " What?" Harry shouted in disbelief.

            " Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger is having a very difficult time right now and I assure you we are doing everything in our power to help her. I must ask you both to not interfere with our work. I understand your concern but there is nothing for you to do. She has to come to terms with this on her own."

            They both nodded.

            " You both along with Miss. Granger would be in great danger if you mention this to anyone. Can I trust you with this?" 

            " Yes, Professor Dumbledore." They said in unison.

            Albus held out his wand hand making their agreement a magically binding one. They all shook as a blue light illuminated their hands.

            " Thank you." He said as they made their way out of his office.

Campy Capybara, Tycho, Playboibunny69, GeekGirl, Fire-and-ice1314, usagisnape, Blossom318, and Skeletor thank you oh so much… your reviews and comments are much appreciated. It's really given me the push to continue this story. I hope you all like what I've decided to do. Keep up all the comments it's really inspiring. :0)


	15. Ch 15

15.

A taste of you while I can.

            Hermione was so close to completing the potion she could feel it. Feel the praise and approval the congratulations, the admiration. It was making her lightheaded from all intensity surging through her veins. She cleaned up for the night and snuck outside.

 " Lets test those animagi skills." She said as she touched her wand to her mark instantly fading into a large panther. So dark she melted into the black of the night. She stretched out, her paws digging into the earth. Her eyes adjusted to the night and she noticed a rustle in the bush a small mouse scurried out, instantly Hermione pounced after it catching it under her paw. She heard it squeak in fear, Hermione went to release it reveling in the feel of the capturing the tiny creature but as soon as she lifted her paw her left paw came hammering down shredding the mouse into pieces with a slice of her claw. The blood trickled into her mane blending with the black of her fur. The smell of it wafting into her sensitive nose, she savagely licked at her paw awakening the primal urge to seek out more. Her ears perked up at the sound of movement throughout the forest. She sprinted forward moving deeper into the woods. Living in the feel of the ground blurring under her legs. She savaged every small animal that she crossed paths with ripping and tearing at their fur, snapping their neck and feasting on their fear. 

            Hours had passed by since Hermione had originally left. Severus stood watching from the tree where she had left her robes.

 " The girl is more trouble than she's worth." He spoke to the wind. 

He was cold and tired and thoroughly annoyed at having to stand in the devils forest waiting for her. The sun was almost up, and he was just about to give up and transform himself to go after her. When a small panther stalked to him, growling.

            " Miss. Granger?" He infused his voice with boredom and annoyance as he grabbed for his wand. She was foaming at the mouth and her fur was matted with a god-awful amount of blood.

            Hermione could smell the familiarity of the creature in front of her but the smell of his fright along with the pulse of his heart drowned out the thoughts quickly. She bent low to ground getting ready to leap. When he pulled out his wand.

            " Stupefy." He roared and she fell midair to the ground whimpering

            When she opened her eyes next she could see Severus leaning close to her brushing her hair from her face.

            " Severus?" He throat burned.

            " Shh… I need to get you inside quickly." 

            She felt her stomach-churning forcing bile into her mouth. She rolled over to vomit onto the forests floor. Her eyes adjusted as she saw the leaves and dirt mixing with the digested blood that poured from her mouth.

             " Severus." She managed to choke out.

            He was rubbing her back. Whispering into her ear.

            " Deep breaths, it'll all come out. Then I'll take you inside." 

            She laughed, smiling at him as she slowly stood. " I can walk, love. Just give me a minute to get my bearings." Her eyes had glazed over and her teeth were stained as she smiled.

            He eyed her nodding his head slowly. 

            " Come then. You need to get cleaned up."

            They walked into his chambers leading her to the sink and mirror. She stood shocked starring at herself. She was covered in blood; her hair matted to the skull. Severus stood behind her starring into the mirror as she did.

            " How long was I gone?" She asked.

            " About nine hours." 

            She nodded and began undressing never taking her eyes off the mirror.

            " How do you feel?" He asked.

            She smiled and turned to face him as she let her robe fall. " Brilliant." She spoke kissing him as she pulled them into the shower letting the water cascade down their back.

~~~~~**~~~~~

            Hermione lay in her bed later reliving the night before. She had gone through the whole day in a blur; she vaguely remembered anything other than the feel of bliss. She found their fear satisfying and ate it like pie. Savoring it, relishing in the feel. She sighed content with her thoughts. For once since the whole situation started she didn't feel frustrated in her thoughts, she didn't feel sick with remorse for her choices. She had everything going perfectly now. Severus made her happy and everything was out in the open, she had asked him and he had told her the truth. She was only a few weeks away from finishing the potion, her NEWTS where coming up in a week and then she'd graduate and start working in her new labs. She finally did it. She was the one making decisions she wasn't following around Harry and Ron anymore trying to keep them out of trouble. No she was in charge and that made her infinitely happy.

            Severus was lying in his own bed thinking as well. Only his thoughts were much more distressing. He was worried. Things were going too far. 

            " I should have told her the fucking truth." He screamed angry with himself.

            He feared for her. He could feel the darkness rushing off of her this morning when he led her back to the castle. Beckoning him; making his arm was throb. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep this up. It was becoming increasingly hard. The pull was much stronger now. 

Things were so different. Before he was to show her that none of this was worth it. Only now he didn't know how to convince her. He didn't know if it wasn't worth it. Maddening thoughts kept creeping into his mind. Trying to convince him that he'd be able to leave all this worry and fear and dread behind him if he'd just give in. It was overwhelming. How could he convince her when she had everything she could want?

If she finished this potion there was not doubt in his mind the Dark Lord with win the war and everyone would be forced into submission. They wouldn't stand a chance against him. He couldn't let that happen, he knew when the potion was finished he'd give it to Albus. He knew this. But, if she didn't turn away from Voldemort before the potion was done she'd be lost to him forever. And that was something he'd refuse to give up. He adored her; respected her; longed for her company. He couldn't let her go.

" Could I actually go back to him after everything?"  He had lost his mother to Voldemort. She opposed him and when Voldemort informed Severus that he wanted his mothers support, Severus was to go to her and convince her. Only in the end she had refused and Voldemort had killed her for it. His mother was the most important person to him in his life and she died by the hands of his master. It was then that he went to Dumbeldore confessing everything and demanding that he be sent to Azkaban. He was disgusted with himself. He deserved everything he got, except a second chance. Which is what he received. He was to spy for Dumbledore. A life of slavery, bond to two masters one by word, one by force. Now, he had the chance at love. She did love him he knew it; he could feel it every time she passed by. He wanted her and he'd do anything he could to make sure that in the end they had each other.

A/N: No animals were harmed in the making of this story :0)


	16. Ch 16

16.

If I tell you I'm strong will you play along?

            It was becoming increasingly hard for Severus to hold back his "urges" especially with Hermiones company becoming a permanent fixture in his life. The pain that streamed through his body, wore through his defensives like a water braking through a dam. His final shred of loyalty was questioned one day in mid March when they had finally finished her potion. He could no longer thwart her progress without bringing attention to himself, and frankly he felt proud that she had succeeded. She had only been called once since the feasting room, and he was no fool to not know what that meeting pertained too, and this was his final test of loyalty. If Voldemort were to find out that her potion found it's way into Dumbledore's hands his cover would be blown and Hermione would know he was a traitor, and that sat heavily on his chest. He had come to know her, the real her, not the death eater or the Gryffindor know-it-all but Hermione Granger the intelligent, beautiful witch that spent her nights and evenings in his company. 

            " Severus are you coming?" She called from the door.

            " Coming where, love." He asked his heart twisting violently at the word _" You know loving her wouldn't hurt if you just gave into it?"_ He shook his head.

            " To the meeting. Our Lord will be thrilled to know we've gotten done so soon."

            Severus felt trapped. His arm thumped as a voice piped through his mind_. " Just give in, Severus. Look at her. She wants you to go with her… this is your ticket old man. Time to make a choice." _He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. 

            He took a deep breath. " Coming, I just need to grab my cloak from my room."

            She nodded as she headed for into his office.

            Severus walked into his chambers and stopped in front of the fireplace pausing at the floo box, debating on whether to call Albus and inform him of the potion. He took a deep breath, and backed away from the fireplace grabbing his cloak off the back of the chair.

            " Ready?" She called from the door. He nodded holding on tightly as they disappeared.

                                                                        ~~~~~**~~~~~~

They arrived in a small living room, a fire blazing merrily giving the room an amber glow. 

            "Hermione?" Voldemort hissed from a chair to the left.

            " Yes, my lord, we've come to inform you the potion is complete." They bowed together.

            " Perfect. I am delighted with your work, Hermione. " He spoke a smile tugging at his lips.

            " Yes, My Lord, however I cannot take all the credit. It was Severus effort that resulted in the advancement of the potion." She said as she stood.

            Voldemort watched Severus throw a look to Hermione.

            " Is this true, Severus?" He asked.

            " My Lord, it was nothing Hermione is the one who should get the credit she deserves I merely answered a few questions." He said still bowing.

            " Ah, Severus never one for the limelight. I am glad you are both here. It has come to my attention that you have formed and attachment or sorts." Severus looked up, as Hermione smiled.

            " I am quite fond of him My Lord." She said lovingly.

            " Severus?" Voldemort questioned.

            Severus shifted his weight nervously. " I am quite fond of her as well, My Lord." He said shyly.

            " Hermione what are your plans for after graduation?" His eyes shifted from Severus to Hermione who smile seemed to increase.

            " My Lord, Severus has offered me my own labs and is assisting me with my further education." 

            " Then it is settled, I want you two to bond. You are a fine match and I have no doubt your heir will be invaluable to our cause."

             Severus felt ill. Once they bonded he would have no will to fight anymore.

            " Hermione, as soon as the potion is able we will distribute to the circle. I want you both back here in a week to begin the bonding. Severus I assume you know what needs to be done before that is to take place?" He asked.

            " Yes, My Lord." 

            Voldemort nodded. " Good, then I shall see you in a week. Also, Hermione congratulations on your NEWTS I do believe you've even beaten our dear Severus' record. I am very proud."  

            " Thank you, My Lord." She smiled.

            Severus could feel the joy melting off of her, as they bid a farewell to The Dark Lord and popped out of the room.

~~~~~**~~~~~

            They sat next to each other in front of Severus' fireplace. Hermione snuggled close to him breathing him is heady scent.

            " Are you upset, Severus?" She asked her voice muffled in his robes.

            " I don't think we should bond." He said softly brushing his hands through her hair. " You're too young and I don't like taking your choices away." _" And I'm scared out of my mind."_ He added silently.

            " I love you, and I highly doubt I'll ever lover another as much." She said brushing her cheek against his stomach.

            " I love you too, and we hardly have a choice now. But I want you to know how I feel." He said honestly.

            She looked up at him. " And I want you to know how I feel as well. Even if we had a choice I'd want to do this. You make things simple, Severus. I feel real when I am with you." She pulled his face into her hands.

            " We're good together, aye?" She asked smirking at him.

            He smiled nodding his head. " Yes, we are."  He pulled her into a kiss fumbling with her lips stroking his hands across her neck and chin. They pulled apart slightly leaning on each other inhaling in the others breath. 

            " What did he mean by the _things_ before the bonding." She asked her nose wrinkling up in thought.

            " We have to be married. A wizarding marriage." He said. " Which reminds me." He pulled her off of him sitting her on the seat as he walked into the next room. She could hear drawers being opened and closed. Finally he came back out and stopped in front of her. He kneeled down on both knees bringing her foreword to him so they where eye-level. He then smiled, a wide grin. 

            " My Hermione, I am nothing alone and everything with you. I love you and I would be honored if you would accept my humble plea of marriage." He smiled slowly taking her hand and kissing her fingers. " Will you marry me?" He finally asked opening his palm and slipping a silver band with a small glistening opal shinning in the center. 

            " It's beautiful." She had tears streaming down her face. 

            He brushed them away quietly. " It was my mothers." He whispered.

            Hermione's breath hitched. He never talked about his family before the same way she never talked about hers.

            " Severus," She stopped looking him straight in the eye. " I have to tell you something." She said in a meek whisper.

            His heart flopped in his chest. " What."

            " I love you more than anything I want nothing more than to marry you, but I have to tell you this, it wouldn't be right to accept if I didn't." She took a deep breath. " I've been reporting on you to the Dark Lord. That was the original reason behind sleeping with you." She looked at him with such remorse. 

            " I know." He said nodding.

            " You know? And you still want me to marry you?"

            " Yes." He said honestly. He wanted so much to tell her the truth but he knew in the end she'd understand.

            "I don't deserve you." She said in such a whisper he'd barely heard her. He grabbed her forcefully.

            " You deserve more than me, I not even a tenth of what you deserve in life but god damn me if wont try everyday for the rest of my life to make up for that." He said his eyes flashing so quickly they looked like flames.

            She hugged him so tightly it was painful. " I love you, Severus. I love you so much." He pulled her into his lap leaning against the settee for support. 

            He kissed her gently pulling her hair aside so he could caress her neck with his mouth. " My Hermione." He whispered into her skin. 

A/N: I've never been purposed to before and I don't like writing mushy sentiment but I hope this is okay. My grandmother says my ideas at romance and love are too simple… that may be… I suppose I'll find out with old age but for now this is all I gots ;0) I hope you like it, and if anyone has any clues to what is suppose to happen in a wizarding marriage drop me a line at tulipsaside at yahoo. Com. Okay?


	17. ch 17

**17.**

**Twilight fading**…

(Sort of fluffy; like a bunny)

            The Ministry Official stood in front of Severus and Hermione outside in the Snape Manor's gardens. His robes flowed out over the grass touching both Severus' and Hermione's at the hems.

" I bid you look into each others eyes." The official spoke. 

Severus looked sincerely at Hermione.

"Severus, will you cause her pain?"   
Severus shuddered. " I may."

" Is that you intent?"   
            He smiled. " No."

" Hermione, will you cause him pain?"

" I may." Unconsciously she bit her lower lip. 

"Is that you intent?" The official spoke.  
She shook her head as her lips moved to answer; " No."           

"Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?" He asked them both.

They smiled at each other before they both spoke. "Yes."

"And so the binding is made. Please join your hands." 

They reached for each other holding on tightly and quivering ever so slightly. The official draped a white linen rope over their wrist. Tying it securely around them.

He stepped back and spoke once more.

" Hermione, will you burden him?" 

" I may." Her lips trembled.

" Is that your intent?"

" No." She barely spoke.

" Severus, will you burden her?"

" I may."

" Is that your intent?" 

" Absolutely not." His eyes narrowed at the thought.  
" Will you both share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

            Severus smiled as they both mouthed, " Yes."

            The official tied another cord over their hands.

            "These chords do not form the knots of this binding but instead by your vows. For as always; you hold in your own hands the making of breaking of this union." 

            The official then placed the tip of his wand over their hand and they were both engulfed in a wind of bright burning light, and the ropes blended into their skin.

            " I love you." She heard him whisper as if he was standing right next to her ear. She smiled as she embraced him.

~~~~~~**~~~~~~~ (The fluff ends here)

            Had he been anyone else, Severus felt that he could have looked at his wedding with such a wonderful woman as a blessing, a reward for his life well lived. However it was hardly the case. It was blessing in disguise, the joy he felt after their ceremony was all encompassing he felt euphoric and dare he say it happy. And he carried those thought with him throughout the week never minded the little nagging bug that ate away at his joy. In that fleeting week he had been normal… felt normal. Only to have it snatched away as his arm burned with a fiery vengeance for the pleasure he had sought.

            His wife (through the pain he smiled a sorrowful smile at the title) came to him her own arm cradled to her chest.   

            " Love?" She questioned.

            Severus, cursed himself, gritting his teeth. He had battled this for weeks now. Had discussed it with Dumbledore so thoroughly. Today would be the day that he went against his word, his vows, his love, to the only light in his life…Hermione. He had lied to her, feinted to the one person he held true. _" All for the best."_ Dumbledore said. _" She will thank you in the end."_ He called. _" If your will is as strong as your love, no harm will come to her."_ The old fool coddled. _" Bugger all."_ His mind spat. She trusted him with her life and he sold her out for the cause… the bloody cause. Now he was more than just a spy against Voldemort. He was spy against his word and his wife.

            He pressed his lips into her forehead. 

            " Off we go?" He asked mentally sighing as the deceit wrapped its way around his heart, wrenching it tightly.

            She smiled as they plopped out of his chambers and into the imp's lair.

            ~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~

(Slight fluff but not much considering the evil donkey is present :0)

            This was a joyous day for Lord Voldemort; he always knew that Severus would make him proud. Make him delighted with the impressive extent he would go to for his master. Yes, today he was proud of such a union of bonding. Severus and Hermione would prove to be quite useful in fulfilling his agenda of rein. Their bonding was a gift that he bestowed on so few it was unheard of. It was such a strong and sound charm of magic that it let the couple communicate mentally. It was powerful and mighty charm befitted for the most deserving. Voldemort stood strongly as his most faithful appeared into his chamber.

            Hermione heaved a contented sigh. Another reward, another recompense for her work, for her loyalty. Tonight she bonded with her love without worry. His vows meant the world to her. His love made her feel cherished, and the gift her master bestowed on them was only another manner for which she could give herself to him. 

            " Welcome and congratulations to my most dedicated. It pleases me so to see this union. I trust you both know the importance and rarity that goes with this?" The snake seethed over his words smiling benignly.

            " Yes, My Lord and our gratitude's are too humble for such a gift." Severus said bowing his head slightly willing his body to cease its trembles.

            Voldemort reached out to the young mans shoulder caressing it gently.

            " Severus, I had my doubts in you, but your willingness to serve is all the appreciation I need." He let his hand run up Severus shoulder to his cheek. " Now, let us start I am sure you are eager to whisk your new bride away." He smiled at Hermione who beamed with joy.

            " My lord, it is I who am eager…" Hermione spoke wrapping her hands in Severus' "I am honored to receive this gift from you My Lord."

            " My Hermione,' Voldemort hissed.

 Severus winced at this endearment she was his; he wanted to scream but bit the inside of his cheek to steady his fury.

 " It is I who am honored of your servitude, you have made me so very proud. Now on with the ceremony, please join hands." 

They joined hands, Hermione noticing how Severus trembled she squeezed him reassuringly. Severus nodded in thanks, endeavoring to keep himself calm. He watched as Voldemort stood in the middle of them tracing his wand over their hands.

"_Vos mains liées par le voeu grandiront par le charme.'_ A flame rose off their hands as the vow cords lifted from their skin. Severus whole body tensed as they rose as the fire spread through his body.

_'Votre corps adhéré par la convoitise élèvera par l'amour.'_

Hermione swayed on her feet as Voldemort reached for the cords an overpowering hum ringing in her ears.

_' Vos esprits unis par l'affection prospéreront par le désir.'_

Voldemort twisted the cords around his wand as he muttered the spell. A black ribbon seeped into the bright white of the cords.

_'Votre série d'âmes prospérera ensemble par la loyauté et n'importe la tâche que vous ferez face à demain ensemble._'

A flood of air washed into Hermione's mind as Voldemort placed the vow cords back into their skin. She could feel the fabric twisting around her bones in her wrist. She breathed in deep as the spell worked its way up her arm and into her whole body. She looked tenderly to Severus. 

_" I love that I can feel you, every part of me is aware of you. Only.…'_

She hesitated_. ' I can't hear what you're thinking_." She whispered in her mind sending him her thoughts.

She could see him smirking as he answered. " _Nor can I hear what you are thinking unless you send it to me directly_." He heard a faint " _oh_." As she took him his words.

            They were broke out of their tête-à-tête when Voldemort started speaking again.

            " Let no one know of this. It is sacred and for you only." He warned.

            " Yes, My lord." They both spoke as they bowed out of sight.

~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~ 

            They collapsed into each other's arms as they returned to his-their chambers. He sighed as he watched the joy gleam in her eyes from under him.

            _" This is wonderful_." She said playfully. _" I'm going to have so much fun with this while you're out teaching classes." _

_            "No your not_." He teased kissing her lightly. He winced as he remembered the betrayal he was attempting. 

            " You should go back to your rooms now. Its almost curfew." He said sliding off of her.

            She narrowed her eyes. "I suppose." She said. Walking towards the door.

            He could tell she was hurt, and he walked up behind her gently.

            " Soon, love. Soon it'll all be over and it'll just be us." He said into her ear his voice faltering slightly.

            She smiled at him and his heart twisted painfully. _" I know." _Her voice whispered through his mind as the door clicked behind her.

**A/n** 1: So what do you think? The next chapter is coming soon. I promise. I'm sorry it's taking so long. It'll get better soon…well kind of… :0)

**A/n** 2: The French you read (in case you wanted to know. I'm not sure I got the grammar down.. I don't know French very well. So if its wrong just nod and smile and pretend its right. :0)

_Your hands tied by vow will grow by charm_

_            Your body bonded by lust will breed by love_

_            Your minds united by affection will thrive by desire_

_            Your souls set together will thrive by loyalty and no matter _

_            The task you will face tomorrow together_.


	18. ch 18

                                                                        **18.**

**                                                The things some do in the dark.**

_" I am so very proud of you, love."_ He mentally sent her praise as she sat down for her last meal at Hogwarts. His throat closed tightly when her head snapped up and she smiled at him from her seat at the table.

" _That means more to me than any ceremony_." She spoke to him as she speared a potato.

 She was going to her labs after dinner, and told him there was no point in waiting since she wasn't going to take the train, she might as well leave as early as possible. He agreed with her telling her he'd be along later that night to stay with her. He had just needed to finish up a few things with Dumbledore. She seemed so happy, like her world was finally clicking in place, and he felt ill at the idea of his betrayal. He slowly made his way to his chambers as the students rumbled out of the great hall. 

            Hermione was thrilled, she was minutes away from stepping into her new lab; her new flat; her new life. She smiled. Severus was coming later tonight and she wanted to unpack and relax before she met him. She stepped out of the fireplace and into the flats sitting room. The walls were lined with beautiful paintings and art, the furniture was sparse but, elegant. She walked into the kitchen running her hands along the marble countertops. She sighed content with the beauty of rooms. She walked downstairs into the lab circling around the room admiring all the bottles and jars that lined the shelf. She strolled to the desk a stack of clean parchment sat in the middle along with new quills and jars of ink. She sat behind the wooden table running her hands over the texture.

            " This is amazing." She suppressed the urge to giggle as she laid her head down on the desk arms flayed out in front of her. She was just about to close her eyes when a slip of parchment caught her eye. It was a small torn piece lying on the floor. She stood and scooped in up into her hands. Her eyes flashed as she read part of her name on the sheet. Curious, she pulled out her wand and tapped the paper. 

" Reparo" She spoke as the parchment mended back together forming the whole letter. She inhaled as she read, her heart plummeted like her body as she sank to the ground.

_Professor Snape,_

_            We've received the sample vile along with Miss. Grangers notes on the Invincibility potion . I will assume that the Headmaster has informed you of our intent to counter-act this assault. The Ministry will be meeting on Monday to review the file on Miss. Granger, please be prompt in attendance. _

_Sincerely, _

_ Chief Aurora Rents_

She felt ill, betrayed, utterly beside herself. 

            " He lied; lied to me." She wailed her hand crumbling around the letter. 

            Her body sobbed with dry heaves as she emptied her stomach onto the stone floor. _" His wife…"_ her thoughts flickered through her head. " I am his wife and he turned on me. I gave him every chance to confess to me. Every-bloody-chance and in the end I wasn't worth a dam. Wasn't worth his- trust…his l-love." Her voice stumbled over the word. She swallowed slowly as she pulled herself upright. Checking her watch she had about an hour before he'd be there; an hour to sift through her hurt.

                                                            ~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~

            Severus sighed as he stepped out of the fireplace into Hermione's flat. The school term was over, he had the whole summer with her. He smiled at the thought. The meeting with Dumbledore was horrendous. Potter; he was informed was staying on as Dumbledore's apprentice. Would he ever rid of that boy. He thought. His mind was so tired. Dumbledore had informed him that the meeting on Monday would be a formality and that Hermione would be cleared of all the charges. His heart sighed in relief at that news. The thought of Hermione being questioned or god-forbid apprehended was too much for him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Tonight was just the two of them. No worries. He walked swiftly into the flat seeking her out. 

            " Hermione?" He called to her mind.

            " In the bedroom." She called sweetly through his thoughts.

            He smiled playfully as he walked into the dark room.

            " You're wasting no time are you, love?" He called into the room as he stepped through the threshold the door shut quickly behind him. He chuckled a low growl. He was so lucky to have her, despite everything.

            " Her-." He stopped abruptly as he felt a wand tip push into his neck, he swallowed as he desperately tried to free his wand from his sleeve.

            " I wouldn't do that." Her voice was so cold as her hands snaked up his arm and wrenched his wand free of his sleeve.

            " Hermione?" He asked his voice a deadly purr.

            " I'll ask you again, and try not to lie this time." Her voice hardened as she leaned into his body shoving a paper into his hand.

            " Did you betray me and go to Dumbledore?" The question came through his mind and he briefly closed his eyes. _" Bugger all." _He whispered under his breath.

            " Hermione listen."

            " I did listen, Severus. I listened to everything, because I believed your words to be priceless. I  respected you, I – I love-  " Her voice trembled as Severus battled the urge to retch. " Why, Severus? Why didn't you tell me the truth? " She cried, pushing the wand deeper into his skin.

            " Hermione, I couldn't loose you to him. I went to Dumbledore for his help." He yelled, clenching his fist.

            She snorted. " His help, hmm. Interesting. Does his help require an inquiry at the Ministry? Does his help include a trip to Azkaban." _" A broken heart?" _He heard as it fluttered through his thoughts. His eyes closed tightly as he weakly responded "I'm sorry." 

            " Yes,' she laughed a bitter sound. She lowered her wand lighting the room with a flick of her wrist. 

            " Hermione, it's not worth it. You can fight-." 

            " Bugger off." She spat raising her wand again. " You're right it's not worth it. I should have taken you straight to him as soon as you walked in the bloody room." Her eyes flashed in fury as she spoke.

            " Why didn't you?" He asked carefully.

            She sobbed in sad laugh as she spoke. " Because, you're my fucking husband. Because, I trusted you, because I wanted nothing but your praise, because I didn't want to believe the ruddy note!" She screamed.

            " God, Hermion-."

            " Don't… I want you to leave. I won't take you to him, but I won't leave him either. You're wrong it is worth it. He hasn't hurt me… he hasn't betrayed me…" 

" _Everyone else has…"_ Her voice boomed through his mind. She threw his wand on the bed and moved to the fireplace picking up a bag as she went.

            Severus wasted no time as he ran to the bed grabbing his wand and cursing her; ropes shot from his wand wrapping around Hermione's tiny figure. He caught her as she fell to the ground.

            " I won't let you do this. I'm sorry I lied, but I believe it to be the best." He felt sick as he heard her whimpering.

            He picked her up gracefully as he walked into the fireplace.

            " Albus Dumbledore." He spoke as the flames engulfed him.

                                                ~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~

A/n: Oh poor dysfunctional marriage.. tsk tsk tsk… look at this mess.. :0) 

Don't worry the next chapter is coming soon. I wouldn't leave everyone dangling from a cliff like that. 

Hope everyone likes the story.

If not I'm sorry… please remember this is my first attempt and I get discouraged very easily.

Adieu- 


	19. Ch 19

**19.**

**Into your heart I'll beat again**.

            The fire died down as Severus stepped out of the hearth, Hermione engulfed in his arms. Albus stood at his desk his head hung gravely. Severus placed her in the chair as he fought back the sobs that choked him. Her words of anger and hurt fleeting across his mind.

            " She…she" He stopped looking at Albus. He sank into his chair as the old man nodded, waving his hands so Hermione could speak.

            " Let-me-go." He words were low and angry.

            " I'm afraid Miss. Granger that we cannot. You are in much danger if you leave."

            She grounded her teeth, and squared her shoulders as Albus watched her intently.

            " I understand your resentment for being brought here, and as it is you only have two choices. One, you remain here under supervision or Two, I inform the Ministry that you are here and you are released into their custody. In short, you will be sent to Azkaban." 

            Severus bristled at this. " She cannot go their Albus." 

            " Bugger off, what the blood hell do you care." She spat at him.

            "Miss. Granger, please understand that Severus' intent is in your best interest."

            " Yes, thank your headmaster I read the note." Sarcasm dripping from her words as she spoke piercing him with a fiery glare.

            " Miss. Granger, your choice, if you'll please." 

            Severus stood. " She will not go to Azkaban. She will remain here, if I have to lock her in her rooms I will, but she will not go." His voice was steel as he spoke.

            " Severus, sit down. This is for Miss. Granger to decide." 

            " No-." He was cut off by the sound of Hermione.

            " Send me to the Ministry." She spoke defiantly.

            Albus stood wearily. " I was afraid you'd say that. Severus, please take Miss. Granger to her rooms, I will inform the Ministry." He spoke softly as he showed Severus passageways that lead to the dungeons.

            " Albus…" He choked… the old man couldn't possibly be serious.

            "Severus, take her to her rooms." He spoke in slow rhythm. Severus sneered as he walked to Hermione carefully pulling her up.

            " Come." He said softly waving his wand so her legs were free to walk.

            She tilted her head up as she walked along side of him.

            _" Hermione, please tell him you'll stay. You can't want to go to the Ministry._" His words echoed in her mind.

            She bit her lip hard, urging herself not to cry. She gulped down the metallic taste of her blood as it trickled down her lip.

            Severus stopped in front of her, brushing his thumb over her mouth.

            " I've never needed anything, in fact I prided myself on not needing." He shook his head.

            " I need you, Hermione. Please I know it's so selfish and I hardly deserve your trust but, please stay."

            Her stomach lurched at the thought of not returning to Voldemort.

            "It hurts, Severus. It hurts to know what you did. That you couldn't trust me enough to be honest, I don't believe you anymore."

            He closed his eyes, willing them to stop tearing.

            " I'll talk to Albus, I won't let him call the Ministry. I won't let them take you." 

            She stared at him from inside her rooms. He sighed as the door clicked shut. Warding it he stepped away. 

            He quickly made his way to Albus, throwing open the door he bellowed.

            " She will not be sent away." He commanded.

            " Severus, I'm not calling the Ministry." Severus stopped short as he spoke.

            " She'll be safe here, we'll find a way, my friend. She will not be lost to us."

            Severus slowly nodded.

            He turned and made his way back to Hermione. His heart hurt. He felt stupid for leaving that note, even more so for not trusting her. She had confessed to him. Had opened herself to him and he used her the same bloody way they used him. He belted his head against her door.

            _" Hermione_." He called out to her, through the door. No answer.

            " Hermione!" He called again, still no answer. He hurled open the door.

She was gone.

~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~

            Hermione pushed past the crowds as she walked through London. Rage flowed through her veins. She had used her pocket watch to escape from the castle. "Let them ponder over that." Her mind spat. She was so hurt, so angry. She would go to Voldemort as soon as she cleared her head. She would ask that Severus be left to her. 

            She melted into the small shop resigning her self to a booth in the corner. Her hand brushed over her wedding ring, and she bit back the urge to fling it across the room. She could hear Severus calling her through her thoughts. Frantically looking for her throughout the castle. She laughed in spite. " Going to be hard to use Hermione-the-know-it-all now that she's not under your little thumb." She smirked.

            She let her thoughts wonder as she starred out the window.

~~~~~~~**~~~~~~

            Severus threw himself into the Headmasters office. 

            "She's gone!"

            " Severus?" The Headmaster stood abruptly.

            " I went to her rooms, she-is-gone." He sneered.

            The Headmaster opened his hands in defeat. " Then we wait."

            Severus fled. He knew it to be hopeless to search the castle but, it was his only hope, she wasn't answering his calls. He felt beaten.

~~~~~**~~~~~

            " My, Hermione." Lord Voldemort called as she plopped into his chamber.

            " My Lord, I have come with critical news." She spoke quietly.

            " What is wrong?" He asked in a serious tone.

            She took a deep breath. " Severus is in fact a spy. He's been lying to me… to us for sometime now."

            Voldemort seethed in anger. " He will die a traitors death."

            " My Lord, I have to ask, but I wish to give out his retribution. He has betrayed our vows and his word to me." 

            Voldemort nodded. " I understand, is there anything else."

            Hermione bowed her head. " Yes, regrettably my lord, the Ministry is in possession of my potion notes along with a sample vile." She spoke softly.

            Voldemort narrowed his eyes in anger. " How long before they have employed the potion?" He asked his voice shaking with uncontrolled fury.

            " I do not know, Sir." She squeaked.

            " Then we attack as soon as possible. The rank has already imbibed the potion and the term is over."

            Hermione's eyes widen, the fight was about to begin.

            A/n: So she turned him in… shame on her. :0) Well the next chapter will be the war preparation chapter. Like I said before Severus, and Hermione will not die… however I cannot be held accountable for other cannon characters. 

            This chapter is kind of blah! Cause it's one of those necessary chapters; you have my word that I will endeavor to make the next ones perfecto!

            Okay?


	20. Ch 20

**20.**

**This is the way the world ends**

Not with a bang 

**But a whimper.**

Severus sat before his fire; his will fading as he breathed. He missed her; he had been reduced to calling out to her at night his heart and soul wrenching as his mind filled with nothingness. She refused him, because he had hurt her. Of all the things he had done in his life all the repulsive and horrific things he had endured this hurt him most of all.

            He was a traitor; never had he thought himself that, except now. He was a traitor against love, against his wife.

            Anger surged through him as destroyed his room. Ruined his furniture, his paintings, everything his hands landed on crumbled under his touch, until his brushed against a shirt…her shirt…he slumped down the stone wall sobbing into the fabric.

            Albus had found him there, hours later. His room in shambles his body doubled over in calamity. The boy needed to gain control. 

            " Severus." He watched as the mans posture stiffened and then relax at the familiarity of the voice.

            " Albus, I am defeated. If you've come to remind me of some miscreant or administrative dilemma I shall have to ask you to leave. I have not the resolve nor the desire to worry about their affairs."

            " Are you quite done?" Albus spat.

            Severus' head snapped up in astonishment.

            " I've word of an attack, they are coming for Hogwarts." He turned and strolled out of the room, Severus flagging behind him setting his face in a mask of steal.

            " Headmaster?" He questioned.

            " Severus, we have but little time. I need to go and ward the front doors and I want you to meet the others in the Great Hall. I do believe the Ministry has sent the extra vials you've requested. Please, administer the potion and prepare. I shall join you shortly." 

            Severus faltered in his step shortly as he turned swiftly hurrying into the Great Hall. He flung open the doors demanding attention. The Great Hall was pathetically filled thirty teachers, the Wesley's, two handfuls of auroras, himself, and Harry-the-boy-who-lived-Potter.

            " The Headmaster is warding the front door. All of you need to consume one vial of the potion to your left. Then make your way into the foyer." He swirled downing a bottle as he left.

                                                            ~~~~~**~~~~~~

            The Forbidden Forest swayed as death walked from its shadows. Death by the dozens seeped from its core with masks of silver and robes of black. They moved in form quiet, and fierce. Trudging up the hill to the luminous castle that perched high above them, they stood like mortality waiting. 

                                                            ~~~~~~**~~~~~~  

            Hermione clutched her wand painfully, her face dripping with anxiousness. They had planned this for weeks. Planning their "attack" on Hogwarts. Her mind raged in fury. Her eyes glassed over in malicious. The wind pitched around her death robes as she raised her chin high.

            Voldemort moved to the doors. His wand flicked slightly as the doors ripped off their hinges; splintering as they hit the stone of the castles walls. He stood back.

            She heard a murmur of questions overtaking the group.

            " What is he doing?" A voice to her left asked.

            She smiled behind her ivory face. " Inviting them out…' She turned to face the man. ' To play."

                                                            ~~~**~~~

            Severus stood in the hall with others. He was standing next to Albus and Minerva. He cleared his mind, intending on sending one final thought to Hermione.

            "Be-."

            He stopped as the doors imploded in front of him.

            " Stay calm." Albus called.

            The group straightened at his words; their hands gripping at their wands.

            As one they moved to the steps of Hogwarts.

            Severus could see the grounds covered in blurs of black. His mind snorted at their odds. However he stood his ground. Waiting, bidding his time.

                                                            ~~**~~  
            Hermione stiffened as she watched the group step as one out onto the landing. Her heart rate quickened as she planted her gaze on Severus. She narrowed her eyes.

            " The traitor is mine."  She snarled to the surrounding figures.

            A ripple of magic filtered through the crowd as the first curse was thrown from off far to her right.

            The sky lit up in glaze of colors, as curses bounced off of opponents. After what felt like hours a crackle like lighting sounded through the air and the first man fell. Her potion had countered out each other.

            The mass of battlers froze as a death eater plummeted to the ground, and with a fiery rage the lights blurred together once again as death dropped in handfuls. 

            Hermione battled with five auroras dodging curses. She watched as men and women fell around her. Her teeth bared in rage. She battled through the throng of war seeking out the traitor; the bastard that had given her nothing but deceit.

            She found him standing in front of her. She smiled as she reached up for her mask, sliding it from her face.

            She saw him lift his wand and then falter as his eyes met hers.

            " Severus, I suggest you defend yourself." She cooed.

            He heaved in air. " I will not raise my wand to you, Hermione." 

            She lifted her wand to him. 

            " Avada…" She stopped as her body bent over in pain. Falling to the ground as the world erupted in a flash of blue.

                                                            ~~~~**~~~~

            Severus gasped as curses bounced from his body. His mind struggling to take effect of what was happening.

            " The potion. It's counter-acting each opponent." He laughed out loud, quietly before he felt the potion fade and stop. He quickly moved out of way of bolt of green light flew past him. 

            He watched as their group moved as whole overpowering the death eaters. Taking them down in groups. Quickly their numbers where decreasing as they made ground. 

            Severus parted from the group as he was faced and out numbered by a small group of men.

            " We're not supposed to kill him." He heard a voice muffle from in front of him.

            He took their reluctance as a quick victory and had them bound and tied to the ground. 

            He turned his gaze around his eyes landing on another vermin in front of him. He raised his wand but stopped quickly as the figure removed its mask.

            " Hermione." His stomach plummeted.

            " Severus, I suggest you defend yourself." She cooed.

            He heaved in air. " I will not raise my wand to you, Hermione." 

            She lifted her wand to him. 

            " Avad-." He never heard her finish as his body was plunged to the ground in a gripping piercing pain.

            His mark was so cold it felt like fire. He pulled his sleeve up. It was fading, the ink seeping from his skin.

            It could only mean one thing. Voldemort was dead.

            His pain eventually ebbed away as he heard the plops of apparation echoing through the night sky. A Ministry Aurora appeared in between Hermione and himself.

            He pulled himself to his feel as he rushed to her side.

            " Hermione." He called cradling her head in his lap.

            " Severus." She sobbed. " Oh, god… I- I'm so sorry." He brushed his hand along her forehead.

            " It's alright." He spoke softly as he watched grief and guilt plague her face. She was free from his clutches but she was quickly sinking into her own despair.

             " Severus, what have I done?"

            He kissed her on the forehead. " It'll be alright. I'm here now."

            She moved her head viciously. " No, you shouldn't touch me. I'm filthy, I'm a monster, and I turned you in Severus." 

            The Aurora stooped down to him.

            " I have to take her, Professor." He said placing his wand to her wrist.

            She shook violently, clutching to his robes.

            Severus looked up at the Ministry official. 

            " Professor, she has to go." He nodded as he whispered into her ear.

            " A little longer, love and it'll all be over." She calmed as he spoke into her ear.

            The Official bounded her as he apparated to the Ministry.

A/N: So she's going to jail… well can't say she doesn't deserve it. Filthy indeed… turning Severus in like that… Well don't worry all's well that ends well right?

:0) This is where you review and tell me what you think… 


	21. Ch 21

****

21.

Dead air.

She once had the privilege to experience a Dementor on the train in her third year. That experience was nothing compared to existing in a cell surrounded by them. Each one sucking in her exhales, ripping her thoughts from her mind leaving her only with regrets. It was worse than a void; they left your mistakes, your faults, and the misery of all you had done wrong. It wasn't a prison it was agony. Hermione had no reservations of her place now. She deserved this. Her atonement for all the pain, death, and sadness she caused. They had informed her that her hearing would begin in three days. She had agreed that she would cooperate with them fully and also to the use of Veritaserum. She was notified that Severus had requested to speak to her before the hearing. 

She hadn't wanted to see him. To see the hurt that she had caused him, but she would sit through it, if he wanted to see her; the waste that she was then she'd go. 

Time meant nothing here, which she learned quickly when the door to her cell opened and a Ministry official beckoned for her to precede him. She was led into an inquiry room its only occupants a small table two chairs and her husband. She flinched at the thought. Gone where feelings of joy from his love only the regret of not living up to her vows. She was chained to the chair her hands shackled to the armrest her feet locked to the metal legs. Her hair was matted, face sunken, her eyes troubled and haunted looking straight at Severus her shame flamed off of her in waves.

"I am so sorry." She barely had the energy to speak.

He didn't speak for sometime. He just starred at her, sick with grief. It was his fault she was in here, his mistake for not saving her from this, for lying to her.

"You do not need to apologize, I should have never lied to you. You had asked me specifically of my role in the war, which side I was on and I was too much a coward to tell you. I didn't want to loose you and I had little faith in your love for me."

" You protected me the only way you could, Severus and I hurt you. I doubted you. My own insecurities made me into this. What kind of wife am I?" She scoffed.

"My wife. I know you believe you deserve this in the same way I feel I should be here laying right next to you. But I will not let you live like this…you are my wife, my life; you don't deserve this because of a faux pas."

" A faux pas? I've killed innocent people, Severus. Men who died fighting for our world, fought to protect muggles and muggle-bornes, like my parents and I. I killed them because I was bored and too smart for my own good. I'm sorry I've hurt you but I deserve this, if not worse."

His heart ached for her, this wasn't her, and she was loosing her will to live; no worse than that, her only reason to live was to serve through her misery. 

" I love you, and that's all that matters. Please…' he reached out to her cupping her face into his palm. ' Know that your recompense can be paid by serving a purpose and helping others." She shook her head from his grasp. 

"I'm useless, no better than Voldemort himself."

Frustration washed over him, Albus told him that talking would be useless until he removed her from Azkaban. He stood, walking towards the door.

" You are wrong…Voldemort would have never felt an ounce of remorse over what he had done." 

Before the words could seep into her the door had clicked shut.

~~~~**~~~~

Two Aurora's led her into the courtroom. She stood in front of the room. She could see Severus sitting off to the right. She nodded her head in acknowledgement glancing quickly throughout the room Harry, Ron and Albus sat to his left she squared her shoulders, focusing on the wall ahead of her as Fudge entered the room.

The Aurora's charmed her feet to fasten to the floor, her hands frozen at her sides.

" Please administer the Veritaserum." Fudge shouted.

A tall man came forward with a small vial.

" Open your mouth please." He said holding onto her chin and dropping three large drops onto her tongue.

Hermione instantly felt the effect. All her fear, shame, and guilt surfaced and she felt her eyes grow wide as she trembled. 

" To begin, what is your full name." Fudge said as she starred straight into Severus' face.

"Hermione Anne Granger-Snape." Her voice quaked as her stomach cramped. A murmur of voices hummed in and out of the room.

Severus boiled with anger, as he watched her tremble. He had done everything in his power to save her from this but Albus had told him there was no way around it, she'd have to go through with the hearing. 

" Were you a follower of He-who-must-not-be-named?" Fudge's voice boomed out over the crowd.

" Yes." There was uproar of murmurs.

" Did you bare the Dark Mark?" He asked his beady eyes boring into hers.

"Yes." She gulped for air.

Severus could see her whole body tremble. Three drops of Veritaserum was a very powerful dosage, and along with the anxiety of the trial, he was sure she'd be ill for days. He bit his tongue at the thought. 

Fudge took out a photo and held it in front of her face.

" Do you know this man?"

" Yes, but not his name." She said

" Eastwick Davis." Fudge spat the mans name with a vengeance.

" Where do you know this man from?" He asked taking the picture from her gaze.

She swallowed. " He was in the Feasting Room in November. He was the first man I ever killed." Tears where running down her face now her trembles intensifying. Severus' hands clutched at the chair, his knuckles white with anger. 

Fudge nodded. " Did you use a unforgivable to kill him?" He asked.

" Yes." She breathed she could see Ron and Harry bristle at this as Albus laid a cool hand on the boys to keep them composed, inwardly she shook her head, she was lower than filth she could see it radiating off the boys faces.

" Are you responsible for the potion that enabled the Death Eaters to advance on Hogwarts?"

" Yes." Her teeth where chattering.

" Where you also instructed to spy on Professor Severus Snape for he-who-must-not-be-named?"

She blinked twice and gulped in air as her eyes pleaded with Severus, asking for forgiveness.

" Yes." She finally said. 

" Is that why you married him?" It was meant as a blow for Hermione but, she knew Fudge disliked Severus even more so.

" No." Fury danced in her eyes as she steeled her voice.

" What was the reason behind it then?" He looked amused Hermione thought, and she hated him for it.

" I love him and I wanted and still want to be his wife." Fudge raised an eyebrow at her answer as a swell of pride washed over Severus.

" Did you turn him in after you received conformation of his role in the war?" 

She was sobbing now. " Yes." She screeched. In her mind there were so many reasons why she had did it, they all seemed infinitely petty to her now.

" Are you responsible for the deaths of, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Aurora Chase, and Aurora Krentz?" He asked over her sobs holding out photos so she could see.

" Yes." She kept her head high even as the tears streamed down her face.

" Did you use an unforgivable on each person?" Fudge's voice was growing louder as he continued.

"Yes." Her head shook with sorrow as she accepted her answer.

Fudge nodded and turned back to the council. There was a small sound of rustling papers.

" Hermione Granger is charged with treason, along with the manslaughter of Eastwick Davis, Aurora Chase, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, and Aurora Krentz. She shall be sentenced to the Dementors Kiss at the first of the month, Please take the prisoner to her holding cell."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she herd the verdict. " It is no less than I deserve." She whispered.

"Indeed." The Aurora said as he released her.

Hermione's hands and legs were released. Severus could see her legs give out as she crumpled to the floor. The Aurora savagely manhandled her up and out the door. _" Hold on, my love. You'll be out of there soon enough." He _whispered to himself.

As she was led away he snuck out the side door and peering cautiously around the hall quickly pulled the invisibility cloak around him and followed after Hermione. 

No one saw him leave just as no one could see the scheming twinkle in The Headmasters eyes.

A/N: I've been informed that I couldn't receive non-member reviews and have hence fixed the problem so I can hear from all of you now. I've working out of library's and neighbor's house's to get this story out there so please kind and leave a review. ---P.S: I've got another story coming out soon and I invite you to read that one as well as soon as it's updated.

Thanks


	22. Ch 22

****

22.

Something intimate exploding.

She felt frozen, each step she took, her limbs snapped painfully in hesitation. Her mind tried fearfully to grasp the idea that in three days she; Hermione Granger would be nothing more than a hollow shell of woman. She passed through the double doors into her section of Azkaban. An icy calm engulfed her body, as hysteria seeped in. 

"No!" She spat breaking out of the grip of the Aurora's that escorted her. Clawing her way past the men to the doors three yards behind her.

Her mind was racing, her eye's focusing in and out of concentration. She wasn't going to be given death; no death would be preferable to what she was going to receive, she couldn't handle this. Terror heaved through her body. Her hands instinctively went into her pockets searching for a wand that had been broken weeks before at the hands of Fudge.

" No, god, no please." Her eyes looked up to the aurora's starring at her, amused. 

She heard them speaking.

" They're all the same, thinking they're so powerful and they can get out of this place." The taller, younger one smirked at the other man pressed coolly against the wall.

" Let her tire herself out, it'll be less of a fight that way." 

Her eye's narrowed as a window imploded high up the wall to her left, letting in a fierce wind that kicked out around her robes. The two aurora's fumbled for their wands before noticing that they resided in her hands.

" I will not waste away here!" Her voice was low and steely. She didn't know what had happen, she nothing aside from the fear and rage that boiled through her. With a flick of her wrist the two men were dangling high above her. Thoughts, and images bellowed into her mind. Davis the man she had killed; the first man she had killed… blood seeping from the wounds that Severus had dug into him a green flame engulfing him, veins and muscles baking inside his skin; she focused in on his skin so pale it glowed; the glowing doubled and she flicked her wrist again. Agony rustled through the air, as she raised the men higher in the air.

She wanted to kill them, feed from the death that would pour off of them, she focused again on the man's face, she knew him he had graduated the year she had started at Hogwarts. Her mind snapped in panic, she was disgusting, not fit to be a person let alone a witch. She turned the wand on herself.

" Avada-" Her lips trembled the words as she felt her body slam into something hard and warm; death.

His hands were framing her face in a frenzy. She was huddled against him in the night of the forest. Grief welling up in the bleakness of his eye's. She wasn't; couldn't be… He had crushed into her, blinking out of the room. He had saved her in time. His chest lugged in and out slowly. If she wasn't dead why wasn't she breathing. 

He tasted hot, harsh and strong. He made her burn, his kisses and caresses where like lighting. Her mind overflowed with need. She needed him. Shifting under him her eyes fluttered open and he was gone, leaving her empty. _Severus _her mind called out. Why did he leave? It was their wedding night, she still had her ceremony robes on. A rush of thoughts filtered through the room and across her vision. She was dead, without a doubt this was her hell. To brood, to be unsatisfied. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled her legs up to her chest… she wasn't wearing her robes anymore…no now she was decaying, he skin moved deftly across her bones sliding down her body as she shifted, worms and maggots weaved in and out of her hands. She shrieked. No she didn't want to be dead.

" Severus!" She shouted.

Rain was drenching him with the sky's tears. He clutched to her, mind and body. Breathing into her mouth, giving her his strength.

" Severus!" Her voice echoed over the downpour and into his mouth. He flinched with disbelief. 

"Hermione?" He heard his voice as he did when he was child, weak and humble.

She scrambled to free herself from suffocation. Rain emptied into her mouth as she wheezed in air. She was rolling in the dirt and mud, trying to inhale. Her throat was closed. He was over her holding her hair away from her face as she clawed into the ground digging for life.

Her heaves slowed and steadied as her muscles relaxed. Her mind buzzed, a hum resounded through her ears. She concentrated on the hum as it intensified. Severus…her heart recognized his voice before her mind. No, another trap…she wouldn't believe it was him, she was dead.

He watched as her body quivered under the rain drops. She had rolled into a ball, her hands over her ears. Shock his mind screamed…she's in shock. His body engulfed over her shielding her from the rain. He cooed into her ear, loving her with his voice.

Her eyes focused on the wet warmth that had blanketed her. Pepper waft through her nose. Pepper, and rum. Severus…he was near. He was all around her, shadowing her movements. Her hands moved off her face as she swayed into his presence. Her hands sought out for him, resting against his heart beat. Her eyes moved up to his face sodden and dirty with fear.

" You're not really here, as much as I want you to be." She moved quickly away from him against a tree.

His heart cracked with despair. Her voice seemed so breakable, fragile. He moved to his knees. His hands spread benignly before him.

" You blacked-out.' His voice was soft and thick. 'I port-keyed you to the forest. You're in shock." He could see her trembling against the tree.

" I can't do this…it hurts…Please…" 

" What can I do to prove I'm here."

She stared at him, her eyes glazed and narrowed. She stood shakily to her feet, moving towards him. She stopped inches from him, her hand hovering above his shoulder. Her eye's closed, and opened, he was still there trembling. She buried her hand into his dripping hair. Her breath caught.

" Severus." Her voice was hopeful.

His face plunged against her stomach, his arms clasping around her. She sank to her knees. The huddled together, trembling in relief as the sky dripped. 

A/n: Its winding down folks… an epilogue is the only things left to write.


	23. Ch 23 Epilogue

****

Epilogue

It spite of all the damage I've done.

****

It was pleasure enough to see her like this, in the late afternoon sunlight that feathered through the windows, her face turned down to the pages of the book that occupied her hands. He shifted in his seat letting his legs brush against the sleek wood of the bench. He let his eyes flicker close in introspection, she had yet to speak to him; a self-induced mute. Things were hard for them right now, they could never stay in one place too long. She was troubled he could see it in the way she held herself; could see it when he stared at his reflection too. She understood his reasons for taking her and keeping her with him; he knew she was grateful but what hurt him the most was that she felt undeserving. They had had word from Albus a few days before. He had arranged for them to move stealthily through London to a small town down south where Albus was to meet them. He would be performing the Fidelius Charm and they were to leave within the hour for the train. He sighed inwardly. He missed her. Missed her glow, and he'd do anything to get it back for her. He stood and engulfed her in his arms, ignoring the tension that emptied from her.

" Hermione?" She inclined her head to tell him she was listening. He turned her to face him, his hands wrapped around her cheeks.

" Stop this." His voice settled into a firm tone, he wouldn't do this anymore; couldn't.

She looked at him, her eyes yielding such sorrow. 

" I can't." Her voice soft and agonizing. It was the first words he had heard her speak in weeks. 

" There is nothing you can do but go on living. They are dead, you've killed them and no amount of self-suffering will change that." Her eyes narrowed as she ripped out of his grasp, her movements slow and lethal. He squared his shoulders as his voice boomed out into the tiny room.

" We're about to go into hiding, we need to clear the air here, right now before we go any further. I can not live like this…" He hadn't meant to say that, he felt it and he was sure she was aware of it, but it wasn't a time for it. He watched as another wall came down in between them. The silence was tangible. Her hands clenched and unclenched before she softly spoke.

" Then I'll go. You don't need the risk, anymore than you need my company." She moved towards her bags by the door. Severus' heart crackled with rage. He stalked towards her grabbing her forcefully; pushing her up against the wall, his face inches away from hers.

" You are wrong. If I didn't want you, I would have let you rot. If I had wanted to rid myself of you I would have cashed you in at the Ministry. Seven weeks I've had to throw you away and I haven't. As for the risk, I would offer my life for the slightest glimpse at knowing you were wholeheartedly happy. However, I can not bare the thought of you excluding or shunning me from your thoughts and feelings. I am here whether or not you want me, its selfish and juvenile but I swear I won't let you muck this up because of your guilt, do you not think I don't have my own demons, Hermione?" His body shook with hurt, emotionally, mentally he was drained. 

"Severus,' her eyes brightened in shock like she had just waken into a horrific storm. 

Her body clutched to him. 'I close my eyes and they're there, calling to me, asking me if it was worth it, worth their dream's and hopes. I haven't just killed them I've killed their desires, their future. I don't…I- I just…' Her voice was cracking she was clawing at his chest inhaling sharply. ' What can I do, I'm worthless?" Her head sunk into his chest.

He pulled her face up to him slowly.

" You work for forgiveness. You can't just live for yourself anymore, you live for them as well." 

**

Banishment from the only world he ever knew, that on top of everything drove Severus to new heights of repression. The Fidelius Charm had erased them, they were living ghost. Severus had always secluded himself but this; this was terrifying. He ran his hand across a store front window in Diagon Alley. He had been in this store at least fifth-teen times a year for the last forty years, the owner had a daughter his age, she was the first girl he had ever kissed and she wouldn't have remembered a thing about him. He let his hand fall away from the window like beads of rain. His feet carried him on through the crowded avenue. He couldn't stay in their flat any longer. She was suffocating him, not by her presence, nor by her prattle; no it was the lack there of that kept him combing the streets where he bleed into the walls, dribbled in the stone, melted into the mass. He sighed in defeat, he was loosing her to herself. No court, no ministry to save her from just her own beaten spirit. His foot kicked at a loose stone as he turned towards home. 

Many blocks back Hermione starred out of the window. He would be home soon, she knew this. Routinely he would step through the front door his left hand would unhook his cloak his right resting it on the coat rack. He'd take five steps towards her, open his mouth asking how she was doing or if there was anything he could get for her. She'd nod soundlessly that she was fine. He'd sigh turn towards the bedroom. It was ritual for them both, only today she wanted to change everything.

The door creaked open allowing Severus to enter his hand already reaching for his clasp. Only his fingers brushed against something warm, inviting, missed. Hermione unfastened his robes her lips trailing down his collarbone.

" I've missed you." Her voice waft up into his ears, he felt he would weep for the sheer beauty of her words. His breath caught as she lifted her hands up to his face.

" Severus, we're having a baby." Her words where lost in the joy that bubbled inside of him. His heart heard her before his mind had even registered she was still speaking. Instinctively his hands fluttered to her belly while his body sank to the ground before her; his head resting on his hands.

" Hermione." His voice came out grating, his teeth chattering with timorous questions.

" It's the best gift we can give ourselves. A new life, to foster all the dreams and desires that they could want. It's our second chance." The weight of her words broke through all self-created barriers they had forged. Their baby would thrive.

A/N: Okay its done…did you like it? I do hope so. I had a lot of fun writing it… although this chapter was very difficult to write.. I kept wanting to kill off Hermione ( just out of spite :0) Anyways, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed they really meant a lot to me and I know everyone says that…but in all honesty they've made my day. 

P.S: I know the whole pregnant Hermione is overdone.. But I really think they needed something good to work for. There really was no other way to end it, in my eyes at least. If you didn't like it I'm sorry, thanks for taking the time to read it anyway.

Lots of love to everyone: Tulipsaside


End file.
